


Akashi in Wonderland

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou we śnie trafia do Krainy Czarów, lecz nie wszystko jest tam takie, jak w znanej mu wersji Alicji. Wśród setek nagrobków oznaczonych kolorami kier, trefl, karo i pik, spotyka gadającego kota, oraz chłopaka, którego w realnym życiu darzy szczerym uczuciem. Choć początkowo Akashi chce jak najszybciej wydostać się ze snu, kiedy widzi w jakim stanie jest jego ukochany, który cicho błaga go o pomoc, postanawia wyruszyć mu na ratunek przez nieznany świat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karo, Trefl, Pik i Kier

  
  
  
    Gromadzące się nade mną ciemnoczerwone chmury całkowicie zawładnęły niebem. Zdawały się krążyć wokół mnie, jakby świat był niewielki i płaski, dający możliwość zobaczenia go w całości ledwie jednym spojrzeniem. Otaczające mnie drzewa były białe jak śnieg i pozbawione liści. Ich gałęzie, których na każdym było po pięć, wykrzywiały się groteskowo, przypominając mi kościste palce, poruszające się leniwie na wietrze, gotowe pochwycić ofiary w swe silne uściski i zgruchotać ich kruche kości. Trawa, na której leżałem, była czerwona i biała. Wydawało mi się, jakby ktoś specjalnie starannie pomalował jej źdźbła, jedno po drugim – czerwone, białe, czerwone, białe...  
    Przede mną, na pagórkowatym terenie, wznosiły się setki białych nagrobków. Żaden z nich nie był podpisany nazwiskiem, czy imieniem, każdy za to miał jeden z niewielkich karcianych kolorów: czarne trefl i pik, oraz czerwone kier i karo. Nie był to jednak jedyny element związany z grami, jaki mogłem zobaczyć. Nade mną unosiły się powoli ogromne kostki do gry, jednak już na pierwszy rzut oka mogłem zauważyć, że różnią się nieco od tych tradycyjnych – każda z nich bowiem na wszystkich swoich ściankach miała tylko po trzy oczka.  
    Wiedziałem, że to sen. Nie tylko przez wygląd świata, w którym się znalazłem, ale również dlatego, że pamiętałem wszystko, co mnie dotyczyło. Kim byłem, ile miałem lat, skąd pochodziłem. Pamiętałem nawet godzinę, o której kładłem się do łóżka.  
    Kiedy podniosłem się ostrożnie z ziemi i rozejrzałem uważnie wokół siebie, moją uwagę zwrócił strój, jaki na sobie miałem. Składał się on z biało-czerwonych spodni w kratę, białej koszuli oraz ciemnoczerwonej kamizelki. Było lekkie i przyjemne w dotyku, a jednak z jakiegoś powodu czułem się niekomfortowo, będąc w nie ubrany. To uczucie podobne do tego, kiedy wiesz, że po twoim ciele chodzi robak, ale jest tak szybki, że nie możesz go strącić.  
    Nigdy nie lubiłem snów. Uważałem je za bezsensowne wizje tworzone przez umęczony całym dniem pracy umysł, nie mające żadnego znaczenia w realnym życiu. Ci, którzy się nimi przejmowali, sprawdzając ich znaczenie w sennikach, doszukując się na siłę ukrytych przekazów i wróżb, byli głupcami i marzycielami. Ja byłem racjonalny. Dlatego znalezienie się w takim miejscu było dla mnie wyjątkowo niewygodne, a fakt, że chciałem jak najszybciej się stamtąd uwolnić, uznawałem za zupełnie naturalny.  
    Potrzebowałem jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, momentu, w którym sen zakończy się. Zwykle bywało tak w chwilach śmierci. Wątpiłem, abym mógł spadać w nieskończoność, czy śnić dalej mając przebite serce lub głowę. Jeżeli był to ten rodzaj snu, w którym sam mogłem decydować o tym, co chcę robić, to musiałem z tego prawa skorzystać.  
    Ruszyłem w górę zbocza, wolnym krokiem mijając milczące nagrobki. Gdzieś z daleka słyszałem jakieś grzmoty, przypominające odgłos uderzających o siebie ogromnych kamieni. Gdyby takie miejsce istniało na ziemi, z pewnością przyprawiałoby każdego o dreszcze. Miałem nadzieję, że szybko zapomnę ten sen.  
    Gdy dotarłem na szczyt wzgórza, zatrzymałem się raptownie, z zaskoczeniem wpatrując w panującą przede mną najprawdziwszą nicość. Wyglądało to zupełnie tak, jakbym stanął na końcu świata, gdzie ziemia została oderwana – gdy zbliżyłem się ostrożnie do jej krawędzi i spojrzałem w dół, zobaczyłem to samo, co rozciągało się przede mną jak okiem sięgnąć – pustkę. Kłębiącą się wokół mgłę o miedzianym kolorze.  
    Odetchnąłem powoli, cofając się kilka kroków. Sen czy nie sen, czułem lęk na samą myśl, że muszę skoczyć w bezdenną otchłań, by obudzić się z tego dziwacznego snu. Nikt przecież nie mógł dać mi pewności, że to naprawdę podziała. Być może otchłań prowadziła do kolejnego, równie groteskowego miejsca, a może kończyła się oceanem potworów, które rozszarpałyby mnie na strzępy.  
    Znów rozejrzałem się wokół, szukając innego sposobu na wydostanie się z tego świata. Miałem dość tych latających kostek i setek nagrobków, które sięgały aż do samej krawędzi. Nienawidziłem uczucia ciekawości, które mną zawładnęło, gdy po raz pierwszy spojrzałem na kolory, którymi je oznaczono. Dlaczego właśnie tak? Dlaczego mój umysł stworzył mi tak nienaturalną i ograniczoną wizję?  
    Po mojej prawej stronie ujrzałem nieopodal majaczącą słabo sylwetkę człowieka. Stał blisko krawędzi ze spuszczoną głową, jakby wpatrywał się w tę nicość. Ruszyłem w jego kierunku, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku w obawie, że choć jedno mrugnięcie powiek sprawi, że zniknie.  
    Zbliżyłem się do niego, jednak zatrzymałem w bezpiecznej odległości. Nie widziałem dokładnie jego twarzy, ponieważ głowę odwrócił lekko w przeciwną stronę, wciąż jednak patrząc w dół. Był zgarbiony niczym starzec, choć wyglądał na nastolatka. Miał na sobie krótkie spodnie w czarno-niebieską kratę, sięgające kolan, i błękitną koszulę, a jego włosy były śnieżnobiałe i powiewały delikatnie na wietrze.  
    Choć równie dobrze same mogły się poruszać, żyjąc własnym życiem.  
    Milczałem przez chwilę, przypatrując mu się. Wydawał mi się dziwnie znajomy, nawet jeśli nie ujrzałem jeszcze jego twarzy. Jego wzrost, sylwetka i aura, która go otaczała, kogoś mi przypominała.  
    Nabrałem oddechu i już otwierałem usta, by go zawołać, kiedy niespodziewanie usłyszałem obok siebie czyjś męski głos:  
–    Witaj, Akashi.  
    Odwróciłem się raptownie, lustrując wzrokiem cmentarz po mojej prawej stronie. Moje spojrzenie zatrzymało się na jednym z nagrobków, oznaczonym kolorem karo, na którym siedział wychudły, czarny kot o szerokim uśmiechu. Zmarszczyłem brwi, przyglądając się uważniej czerwonym liniom, które ozdabiały całe jego ciało. Wyglądały jak żyły, których kolor słabł i na nowo wzmacniał się, niczym pulsowanie, jak czarna skała, w środku której płynęła lawa.  
–    Gadający kot – westchnąłem, prostując się nieco. Nawet nie zdałem sobie sprawy z tego, że przybrałem nieco spłoszoną pozę, gdy zwierzę się odezwało.  
–    My, koty, nie komentujemy ludzi, kiedy naśladują nasze, jak to nazywają, „miauczenie” - rzekł kot wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem.- Nie dziwimy się, kiedy buczycie jak krowy i wyjecie jak wilki. Nie krzywimy się, gdy szczekacie jak psy i rżycie jak konie. Zaś wam tak trudno jest przyjąć, że i my możemy mówić innymi językami?  
–    Jesteście zwierzętami – mruknąłem.- Kierującymi się jedynie instynktami i nie posiadającymi inteligencji równej człowiekowi.  
–    Mądrość i głupstwo zostały wymyślone przez człowieka. Nas one nie dotyczą. Podobnie jak chciwość, zazdrość, egoizm i pycha. Ludzie gwałcą, mordują, kradną, oszukują, kłamią i złorzeczą. Czy nadal jesteś pewny, że powinieneś porównywać mnie właśnie do ludzi?  
    Westchnąłem, zirytowany, nie wierząc w to, że mogłem wdać się w inteligentną rozmowę ze zwykłym kotem. Obróciłem się, spoglądając na białowłosego chłopaka, który wciąż stał nad przepaścią, nie poruszając się.  
–    Jak mogę wydostać się z tego snu, panie Mądry Kocie?- zapytałem sarkastycznie, znów patrząc na kota.  
    Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, ujrzałem ostre białe zębiska. Przez chwilę myślałem, że mnie zaatakuje, jednak on nagle zaczął znikać, niczym palony przez ogień kawałek kartki, jednocześnie w ten sam sposób pojawiając się nieopodal, na nagrobku z treflem, stojącym w pobliżu chłopaka.  
–    Kto powiedział, że to sen?  
–    Przecież widzę.- Machnąłem ręką w kierunku latających kostek.- Takie rzeczy nie istnieją w rzeczywistości.  
–    A czymże jest rzeczywistość?  
–    Czy naprawdę muszę marnować czas na tłumaczenie kotu takich rzeczy?- Z chwili na chwilę irytowałem się coraz bardziej.- Rzeczywistość, to realny świat. Świat, w którym ludzie rodzą się, żyją, bawią, uczą, pracują i umierają. Nie ma tam niestworzonych rzeczy, takich jak latające kostki do gier, białe drzewa o gałęziach niczym kości palców, ani tym bardziej to.- Wskazałem ruchem dłoni na nicość po swojej lewej.  
–    Świat ten zatem musi być niesłychanie nudny – rzekł z uśmiechem kot, podnosząc się i zgrabnie przeskakując na kolejny nagrobek, na którym namalowany był pik.- Lecz skąd ci wiadomo, Akashi, który z nich jest prawdziwy?  
–    To oczywiste. W tamtym świecie żyję przez długie godziny, a na koniec dnia kładę się spać. Mam tam rodzinę, przyjaciół, nauczycieli i sąsiadów. Żyję tam już od wielu lat. Tutaj jestem pierwszy raz w życiu.  
    Czarny kocur wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś jakby połączenie śmiechu z pomrukiem. Chudymi kończynami stąpał po szczycie nagrobka, by po chwili zniknąć z niego i pojawić się na kolejnym, bliżej mnie, z wizerunkiem kiera.  
–    Więc to pierwszy raz, gdy śnisz?  
–    Nie.- Wywróciłem oczami.- To pierwszy raz, kiedy jestem w takim miejscu.  
–    A co to za miejsce?  
–    Skąd mam wiedzieć? Ty powinieneś mi powiedzieć.  
–    To twój umysł go ponoć tworzy, nie mój. Ja nie ustanawiam zasad, nie nazywam niczego, co nie jest przeze mnie stworzone. Więc... gdzie jesteśmy?  
    Przełknąłem ślinę, przesuwając wzrokiem po otaczającym mnie świecie. Przygryzłem lekko wargę, kiedy znów spojrzałem na kota.  
–    Kolory kart do gry, gadający kot i mój strój... to pewnie jakaś bardziej groteskowa wersja Krainy Czarów.  
–    Hmm...- Kocur rozejrzał się wokół siebie z uśmiechem, znów obnażając kły.- Mnie to bardziej przypomina cmentarz, ale jak wolisz.  
    Zacisnąłem usta, czując, jak poziom mojej irytacji narasta. Nigdy nie przepadałem ani za kotami ani za psami, ale w tamtym momencie zrozumiałem, że gdybym był zmuszony coś wybrać, na pewno nie byłby to kot.  
–    Chcę się stąd wydostać – powiedziałem.- Powiedz mi, jak mam to zrobić.  
–    A jak zwykle wydostajesz się ze swojego świata?  
–    Co?- Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie rozumiejąc.  
–    Z twojej rzeczywistości – rzekł kot, wciąż uśmiechając się.- Jak się z niej wydostajesz?  
–    Nie da się z niej wydostać – odparłem.- Chyba, że zasnę i zaczynam śnić. Albo umrę. Zaśnięcie w tym miejscu jest niemożliwe, ale pomyślałem, że jeśli skoczę...- Odwróciłem się, spoglądając na nicość.  
–    Umierasz w snach, a jednak wciąż do nich powracasz – mruknął leniwie kot.- Śmierć nie jest tutaj rozwiązaniem.  
–    Więc co mam zrobić?  
–    Znajdź klucz, Akashi. I zamek, do którego pasuje.- Kot spojrzał na mnie złowieszczo, zaczynając powoli znikać.  
–    Jaki klucz?- zapytałem.- Gdzie mam go szukać? Zaczekaj!  
–    Podążaj za królikiem, Akashi.- Głośny szept rozniósł się echem jakby ze wszystkich stron, a sylwetka czarnego kota zniknęła na dobre.  
    Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, rozglądając się wszędzie, jednak nigdzie nie widziałem czarnego kota. Zacisnąłem mocno usta, pierwszy raz w życiu musząc powstrzymać się od przeklęcia. Odetchnąłem głęboko, uspokajając się nieco. Cmentarz nie wydawał się przesadnie wielki, na pewno znajdę jakieś drzwi, gorzej z kluczem.  
    Spojrzałem z westchnieniem na białowłosego chłopaka, który wciąż stał nad krawędzią. Sam nie wiem dlaczego, ale jego widok jakby dodawał mi otuchy. Spuściłem na moment wzrok, po czym ruszyłem powoli w jego kierunku.  
–    Wiesz może, o co mu chodziło?- zapytałem głośno.- Mówił o kluczu, zamku i jakimś króliku. Nic z tego nie rozumiem, gdyby tylko...- Urwałem raptownie, kiedy chłopak drgnął i powoli odwrócił się ku mnie.  
    Jego błękitna koszula była poszarpana, jakby ktoś silnym ruchem oderwał jej guziki, przy okazji w kilku miejscach drąc materiał. W niektórych miejscach widziałem czerwone plamy od krwi, która cienkimi strumykami torowała sobie drogę na bladej skórze torsu chłopaka. Jego twarz była niemal równie biała jak jego włosy, a jedyne intensywne kolory na niej stanowiły fioletowe sińce pod oczami, sine usta i czerwone zadrapanie na policzku, wyglądające raczej jak cięcie nożem.  
    Najgorsze jednak było to, że poznałem tego chłopaka.  
–    Kuroko...?- wydusiłem z siebie słabo, cofając się o krok.  
    Kuroko Tetsuya. Kolega z drużyny i osoba, którą skrycie darzyłem głębszym niż przyjaźń uczuciem. Sympatyczny chłopak o raczej słabym poczuciu humoru, uparcie dążący do obranych celów, grzeczny i dobrze wychowany, zdecydowanie spokojny.  
    Przystojny, o błękitnych włosach i dużych oczach w tym samym kolorze, pełnych życia i chęci do działania.  
    Teraz wyglądał jak trup.  
–    Kuroko... kto ci to zrobił?- wyszeptałem, zapominając, że to tylko sen.  
–    Czas ucieka, Akashi-kun – powiedział cicho Tetsuya, odwracając się ku mnie. Dopiero teraz mogłem zobaczyć, że w dłoni ściska dewizkę. Zegarek miał odchylone wieczko, a szkiełko rozbite. - Musisz się pospieszyć.  
–    Pospieszyć...? Nie, czekaj, to jest tylko sen...!  
–    Proszę, Akashi-kun – jęknął cicho Kuroko, zaciskając pięść i patrząc na mnie bezradnie.- Błagam cię... pomóż mi. Czas ucieka.  
–    Kuroko, posłuchaj...  
–    Czas ucieka, Akashi-kun.- To mówiąc, odwrócił się w stronę przepaści, a następnie postąpił krok i zrzucił się z krawędzi.  
    Przez długą chwilę wpatrywałem się oniemiały w miejsce, w którym jeszcze chwilę wcześniej stał. Nie rozumiałem, czym tak się przejmowałem, dlaczego serce tak mocno kołatało w mojej piersi, a wzdłuż ciała rozniósł się nieprzyjemny dreszcz.  
    Upadłem na kolana i na czworakach zbliżyłem się do krawędzi. Wyjrzałem zza niej, jednak niczego nie dostrzegłem, prócz tej samej, trwającej wiecznie miedzianej mgły. Nie było żadnej czarnej dziury, żadnego magicznego portalu, czy zejścia. Tylko nicość.  
    Wyprostowałem się, oddychając ciężko. Znów rozejrzałem się po cmentarzu, jakby w nadziei, że znajdę jakąś drogę, jakieś drzwi – cokolwiek, przez co da się normalnie przejść. Ale nie mogłem znaleźć niczego. Ciemnoczerwone niebo wirowało nade mną bez słowa, kostki do gry lewitowały cicho, nagrobki milczały.  
    I tylko we własnej głowie usłyszałem cichy szept.  
    Podążaj za królikiem.  
    Odwróciłem się do nicości. Do przepaści, w którą wskoczył ten, którego na co dzień obserwowałem z daleka. Któremu skrycie pomagałem, nie ujawniając własnych uczuć. Sen, czy rzeczywistość, to nie miało większego znaczenia. Widok cierpiącego Kuroko był taki sam.  
    A ja nie miałem zamiaru go zignorować. Ani w tym, ani w żadnym innym świecie, w którym bym się znalazł.  
    Podniosłem się z ziemi, wpatrując uważnie w otchłań. Zacisnąłem powoli pięści, przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, odetchnąłem głęboko, na krótki moment zamykając oczy. A kiedy znów je otworzyłem, wiatr rozwiewał silnie moje włosy, nie pozwalając mi zaczerpnąć powietrza.  
    Spadałem.  
  



	2. Las Nae

Jasny blask promieni słonecznych zmusił mnie do otwarcia oczu. Zmrużyłem powieki, pospiesznie osłaniając twarz dłonią i jednocześnie odwracając głowę. Kiedy przyzwyczaiłem się do jasnego otoczenia, ostrożnie podniosłem się z ziemi, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy poczułem nieznośny ból kości.  
Miejsce, w którym się znalazłem, tak bardzo różniło się od poprzedniego, że znów musiałem przeczekać kilka minut, by przyzwyczaić się do niego i uważnie zbadać spojrzeniem. W okół mnie rosły mnie setki, a może i tysiące ogromnych, kolorowych kwiatów i grzybów, różnego rodzaju. Niektóre z nich otaczały się podobną do ich koloru mgiełką, inne zaś zwijały swe płatki i znów rozkwitały, jakby ćwicząc.   
Otrzepałem swoje ubranie, zakurzone przez piach, na który upadłem, oraz pyłki kwiatów. Westchnąłem ciężko, szukając wzrokiem jakiejś ścieżki, lub czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc mi w odnalezieniu Kuroko. Jeśli wylądował w tym samym miejscu co ja, nie mógł daleko odejść.  
Pytanie tylko, w którą stronę?  
Ruszyłem przed siebie, spoglądając w górę, między ogromne liście i płatki kwiatów, oraz łebki grzybów. Szukałem tarczy słonecznej w nadziei, że uda mi się chociaż rozpoznać kierunek, jakim podążałem. Jednak nigdzie nie mogłem jej dostrzec, choć niebo wydawało się bezchmurne – było prawdziwie błękitne i czyste.  
– Kuroko?!- krzyknąłem głośno, rozglądając się.- Gdzie jesteś?!  
Żadnej odpowiedzi. Odetchnąłem ciężko, czując, że w gardle mi zasycha. Na dodatek złego, wśród tego gąszczu zaczynało robić się duszno. Jeśli wiatr nade mną wiał choć odrobinę, tutaj nie mogłem go poczuć, a intensywny zapach kwiatów jeszcze bardziej pogarszał sprawę.  
Rozpiąłem u góry koszulę, przyglądając się mijanym grzybom. Miały tak różne kolory, i tak wiele zdobień, że ciężko było mi się nie dziwić, cóż takiego zbudował mój umysł w tym śnie. Nie wspominając o tym, że zaszczycił mnie tak różnobarwnym, niemal dziecięcym widokiem, choć chwilę wcześniej przebywałem na skąpanym w bieli i czerwieni cmentarzu.  
Zaczynałem się pocić i trząść. Podejrzewałem, że na mój stan zdrowia wpływ mają te dziwne mgiełki, nawet jeśli starałem się je omijać. Powietrze tutaj musiało być nim przesycone. Szedłem coraz wolniej, krok miałem coraz cięższy. Zupełnie, jakby coś ciążyło mi na ramionach, zwiększając moją wagę. Pyłki w płucach powoli dusiły mnie od środka, osiadając na wrażliwych narządach.  
Lecz wciąż parłem do przodu. Podpierając się o nóżki grzybów i łodygi kwiatów, szedłem dalej, z nadzieją, że uda mi się wyjść z tego lasu i zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.  
Przed oczami ujrzałem czarne mroczki. Osunąłem się na ziemię, opierając plecami o nóżkę jakiegoś grzyba. Dyszałem ciężko, czując, jak całe moje ciało zaczyna płonąć. Szarpnąłem guzikami kamizelki, starając się szybko ściągnąć ją z siebie, jednocześnie rozpinając do końca także koszulę.  
Szybko... szybko...  
– Gdy już raz gość wśród owoców Lasu Nae pomyśli, iż oddech ich trującym jest, ulegnie swym myślom i zatraci się w nich do ostatków sił – usłyszałem czyjś cichy głos przed sobą.- A gdy jedna myśl w rzeczywistość się przerodzi, i trucizna działać pocznie, nie trudno już o kolejne.  
Jęknąłem cicho, zamglony wzrok wbijając w zamazaną sylwetkę, która kucnęła tuż przede mną. Poczułem na twarzy powiew jej oddechu, pachnący winogronem. Zamrugałem, czując jak dym szczypie moje oczy. Zakaszlałem słabo, wciąż próbując walczyć o powietrze.  
– Po...móż...- wysapałem.  
– Żadna owca zbłąkanemu wilkowi nie pomoże – usłyszałem mruknięcie w odpowiedzi.- Lecz sam sobie wilk pomóc może. Tylko pomyśleć musi. To jak z tonięciem jest – kiedy czuje, że tonie, instynktownie macha łapami, by popłynąć.  
– Nie wiem... co... ro... bić...- jęknąłem słabo, coraz więcej powietrza zaczynało mi brakować, narastająca we mnie panika nie pozwalała racjonalnie myśleć.  
Znów dym zaczął szczypał mnie w oczy, zacisnąłem więc mocno powieki. A potem nagle poczułem, jak czyjaś dłoń chwyta mój podbródek i szarpie nim. Miękkie wargi przycisnęły się do moich ust, siłą rozchylając je i wdmuchując do płuc ciepły dym.   
Zakaszlałem silnie, gdy już oderwałem się od przybysza. Choć dym gryzł mnie teraz w środku, to jednak uczucie gorąca minęło, podobnie jak duszności i osłabienie. Otarłem pospiesznie oczy, chcąc pozbyć się łez, następnie zaś spojrzałem na mojego wybawcę.  
Wyglądał dość zaskakująco, choć nie powinienem już niczemu dziwić się w tym świecie. Jego głos sugerował na to, iż jest starszy ode mnie, sylwetka jednak wskazywała raczej na nastolatka. Był ubrany w zieloną yukatę, zdobioną delikatnie falowanymi, przerywanymi czarnymi pręgami, poprzetykanymi gdzieniegdzie pomarańczowym kleksem w kształcie kropki. Nie mogłem już ujrzeć jego twarzy, ponieważ była ukryta przez prostą białą maskę z namalowanymi czarnymi oczami.   
– Dziękuję – mruknąłem.  
– Wilk ma szczęście. Owca jest owcą jedynie w przebraniu.  
– W przebraniu...? Więc czym jest w środku?  
– No właśnie. Czym?  
Chłopak, czy też raczej mężczyzna, podniósł się i wyprostował. Jego opuszczona głowa sugerowała, że właśnie się we mnie wpatruje, jednak nie mogłem być tego pewien, w końcu miał na twarzy maskę. Choć kto wie, czy jakimś sposobem przez nią nie widział.  
– Czy widziałeś tutaj kogoś?- zapytałem, pospiesznie zapinając guziki koszuli i kamizelki.  
– To zależy kim jest „kogoś”?  
– To chłopak – bąknąłem niepewnie, wstając.- Nazywa się Kuroko Tetsuya. Mniej więcej mojego wzrostu, ma błękitne... nie, białe włosy. I duże oczy. Jest ranny, ma zadrapania na policzku i poszarpaną koszulę.  
– O nikim takim nie słyszano tutaj.  
– Nie widziałeś go?- zapytałem niemal z wyrzutem.- Ktoś go pobił, Kuroko prosił mnie o pomoc! Muszę się do niego jakoś dostać!  
– A gdzie jest ten, którego „Kuroko” nazywasz?  
– Nie wiem...- mruknąłem, spuszczając głowę.- Oboje spadliśmy tutaj. Nie widziałem go już, kiedy się ocknąłem. Nie mam pojęcia, dokąd mam iść.  
– I nadal idziesz, nawet jeśli nie masz pewności, czy obrana przez ciebie droga w przeciwnym prowadzi kierunku, niż ten, którym podążać powinieneś?- W głosie mężczyzny dało się wyczuć subtelną nutę rozbawienia.  
– Przecież go nie zostawię – powiedziałem.- Nie mam wyboru. Czas ucieka, jak to powiedział... Cokolwiek się z nim teraz złego dzieje, chcę to przerwać. Jak najszybciej... Czy jest tutaj jakiś punkt obserwacyjny? Może uda mi się wypatrzyć go z góry!  
– Jest, jeden – potwierdził mężczyzna.- Za lasem stoi, wieża to wysoka, a w niej dzwonnik mieszka. Stąd aż do niej Bóg Czasu tobie dwanaście dni i dwanaście nocy zabierze.  
– Co?!- Spojrzałem na niego z przerażeniem.- Tak długo?!  
– Do chaty najbliższej czterdzieści dni zabiera, do zamku zaś niemal dwieście. Jeśli wolisz zostać w lesie, prędko polegniesz. Dym w twych płucach na wieczność się nie utrzyma.  
Przełknąłem ślinę, patrząc na niego z niepokojem. Dwanaście dni i dwanaście nocy drogi przez ten las, pełen kwiatów i grzybów, a kto wie, czy także nie owadów, które zapewne również będą większych ode mnie rozmiarów? Obraz, jaki malował się w moim umyśle, nie był zbyt barwny.  
– Którędy do dzwonnicy?- westchnąłem.  
– Pójdź za mną, mały wilku, a wskażę ci drogę. Początki zbyt ciężkie są na twoje zdrowie, trzeba wiedzieć, których grzybów unikać.  
– Jak możesz tutaj żyć?- zapytałem, rozglądając się wokół siebie, gdy ruszyliśmy między grzyby.- Tak tu duszno i gorąco, wszędzie unoszą się pyły i te dziwne mgiełki. To dzięki tej masce?  
– Maska nie chroni mnie przed niczym.   
– Więc dlaczego ją nosisz? Skoro nie szkodzi ci to powietrze, możesz chodzić normalnie, bez maski.  
– A jakże ty nie zdolny jesteś oddychać tym powietrzem?  
– Jak to „jak”? To oczywiste! Jesteśmy ludźmi, żyjemy na Ziemi, gdzie jest atmosfera i czyste powietrze. Takie duszne miejsce zabiera oddech, nie wspominając o tym, że pełno tu trujących gazów, jak widzę.  
– Skoro ryby w wodzie żyć mogą, a ludzie na lądzie, to i ja żyć wśród grzybów i kwiatów mogę. To gdzie żyjemy, to jak żyjemy, znaczenia dużego nie ma. Nie różnię się od ciebie dużo, mały wilku. Mam nogi, jak ty, mam ręce, jak i ty, posiadam też głowę, szyję, dłonie i palce. Mam twarz, mam nos, oczy, usta i uszy. Czy tylko ten jeden element, który twe oczy dostrzegają, czynią mój sposób życia „nienormalnym”?  
– Nie... - powiedziałem cicho.- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię urazić.  
– Ptak zawsze się w powietrze wzniesie, i poleci na skrzydłach, gdzie zechce. Nieważne, jaki kolor jego pióra mają.  
– Mówisz do mnie zagadkami?- mruknąłem, spoglądając na jego czarne włosy.- Wybacz, ale akurat teraz niezbyt wiele mam sił, żeby interpretować jakoś twoje słowa. Ale być może zrobię to później, gdy się już obudzę. Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem tak dziwnego snu...   
Mężczyzna nic mi nie odpowiedział. Szedłem więc za nim w milczeniu, wciąż lustrując spojrzeniem otaczający mnie świat. Im dalej szliśmy, tym więcej grzybów widziałem, a zapach kwiatów stawał się intensywniejszy, choć nie drażnił mnie tak bardzo jak wcześniej.   
I kiedy tak kroczyliśmy po miękkim mchu, stało się coś, co zupełnie mnie zaskoczyło. Wokół nas powoli zaczynała zapadać ciemność. Grzyby rzucały coraz słabsze cienie, niebo nad nami wydawało się przybierać najpierw pomarańczowy kolor, później zaś ciemnoniebieski, aż w końcu stało się zupełnie granatowe, i ku mojemu zdumieniu, przez szpary między ogromnymi liśćmi ujrzałem złote gwiazdy.   
– Co się dzieje?- zapytałem.- Zapadła noc? Tak szybko? Jeszcze chwilę temu było jasno, jak o poranku!  
– Bo i był poranek – odparł mężczyzna.- Lecz teraz nastała noc. To naturalna kolej rzeczy. Słońce wschodzi i zachodzi, nieprzerwanie.  
– Ale dlaczego tak szybko?- zapytałem.- Normalnie trwa to kilkanaście godzin! A minęła ledwie może godzina!   
– Wygląda na to, że w świecie małego wilka czas inaczej płynie, niż w moim.- Mężczyzna obrócił ku mnie głowę, wciąż idąc.- Jesteśmy tacy sami, a jednak nasze światy są inne. Przypatrz się dobrze temu. Być może zapamiętasz go tym razem.  
– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc... oh!- Urwałem raptownie, głęboko zaczerpując powietrza i szerzej otwierając oczy z wrażenia. Widok, jaki ujrzałem, zaparł mi dech w piersi i odebrał mowę.  
Wokół nas wszystkie grzyby nagle stały się jakby przeźroczyste, jedynie błękitno-białe linie zaznaczały ich kontury. Przypominały mi meduzy na dnie oceanu, świecące jasnym blaskiem wśród ciemności. Wyglądały tak niesłychanie pięknie, że przez dłuższą chwilę byłem w stanie tylko iść za moim towarzyszem, nie mówiąc ani słowa, jedynie podziwiając ich widok. Dziwiłem się, że mój umysł był w stanie stworzyć coś tak cudownego. Miałem wrażenie, jakby powodem tego był fakt, iż rzadko kiedy używałem mojej wyobraźni. Nie byłem marzycielem, ani typem bujającym w obłokach. Zawsze racjonalnie myślący i raczej poważny, nie znający się na żartach. Wychowany na współwłaściciela firmy i zarządcę, nie miałem czasu na czytanie o fantastycznych stworach i magicznych miejsach.  
Tylko jako dziecko, kiedy żyła jeszcze moja matka, mogłem słuchać jak czytała mi książki. Opowiadała różne historie o książętach i księżniczkach, o smokach, wiedźmach i dobrych czarodziejach, o mówiących zwierzętach i zaczarowanych krainach. Jej delikatny, kojący głos usypiał mnie szybciej niże ciepła, pachnąca, przytulna w dotyku kołdra.   
– Pięknie tutaj – szepnąłem.  
– Ludzi zachwyca to piękne tylko, co ujrzą ich oczy – powiedział mężczyzna.- Głębiej patrz, mały wilku. Prawdziwe piękno nie szuka podziwu. Trudniej je dostrzec, niż to, które jest na pokaz. Lecz jedno wiedzieć musisz – to właśnie te, które się ukrywa, jest prawdziwie cenne.   
– Mimo to ten widok nadal mnie zachwyca – westchnąłem.- Mógłbym nawet...  
Znów urwałem, kiedy błękitno-biały blask grzybów zaczął szybko niknąć. Po chwili już zgasł zupełnie, a ciemność zaczęła się rozpraszać. Wokół nas zapanował kolor świtu, kwiaty i grzyby skąpały się w czerwieni i pomarańczu, by po chwili wrócić do bardziej żółtego koloru.  
Nastał poranek.  
Kiedy mężczyzna niespodziewanie się zatrzymał, wpadłem na niego z impetem, odbijając się od jego pleców. Jęknąłem cicho, masując obolały no i spoglądając na niego z wyrzutem.  
– Dalej iść mi nie wolno, mały wilku – powiedział.- Zostać muszę na swoich terenach i nie oddalać się od nich. Idź dalej, a po jedenastu dniach i jedenastu nocach, dotrzesz na miejsce. Tam czeka dzwonnica, a w niej dzwonnik. Obyś znalazł to, czego szukasz. Oczywiście, o ile wiesz, cóż to jest.  
– Mówiłem już, że...- zacząłem, jednak mężczyzna pociągnął ze swojej długiej fajki i wydmuchał mi dym w twarz. Zakaszlałem, odpędzając się od drażniących oparów, a kiedy te ulotniły się w powietrze, mężczyzna zniknął.  
Rozejrzałem się wokół, jednak nigdzie nie widziałem żywego ducha. Byłem tylko ja, pośród ogromnych kwiatów i grzybów. Spojrzałem w górę, próbując ocenić, jak wiele czasu mi pozostało do nocy. Jeszcze jedenaście razy będę miał okazję zobaczyć noc w lesie.  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, mimo własnego położenia. A potem ruszyłem dalej przed siebie.  
Czas uciekał.


	3. Dzwonnik

  
  
    Kocur zjawił się znikąd, kiedy zbliżałem się do końca lasu Nae. Kwiaty zastąpiły uschnięte badyle, wyglądające niczym powtykane w ziemię gałązki, grzybów zaś było coraz mniej. Im dalej szedłem, tym bardziej traciły swe kolory i ozdóbki, stając się tak zwyczajne, jak były w rzeczywistości.   
–    Jak ci się podoba w twojej Krainie Czarów?- zapytał, przysiadając na grzybie i patrząc na mnie z tym swoim niemożliwie szerokim uśmiechem. Czerwone linie na jego ciele i przeraźliwe chude łapki zupełnie nie pasowały do lasu Nae, które, póki co, uznawałem za najciekawsze w moim śnie.  
–    Wcale mi się nie podoba – burknąłem.- Chcę znaleźć Kuroko, pomóc mu, i obudzić się.  
–    I co dalej?- zapytał kot, zaczynając znikać, jak poprzednim razem, niczym paląca się kartka papieru. Po chwili pojawił się na kolejnym grzybie, nieco po mojej prawej stronie, z przodu.  
–    Jak to „co dalej”?- powtórzyłem, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Jutro rano mam szkołę! Muszę iść na zajęcia, a potem na trening. Wieczorem mam lekcje łaciny i gry na skrzypcach, będę musiał odrobić lekcje... Muszę też przygotować się na bal charytatywny, na który idę z moim ojcem. Mam tam zagrać na pianinie.   
–    To jest właśnie to, co chcesz robić?  
–    Ojciec tego ode mnie wymaga – westchnąłem.  
–    Jakie to miłe z twojej strony, że spełniasz życzenia i marzenia swego ojca – rzekł kot, przenosząc się na kolejny grzyb.- Ale co dalej?  
–    Co masz na myśli?- Spojrzałem na niego, nieco poirytowany.- Mam mnóstwo obowiązków, aż do zakończenia mojej edukacji muszę się pilnie uczyć, skończyć Uniwersytet Tokijski i pomóc ojcu zarządzać firmą. Jestem jej jedynym spadkobiercą, kiedyś ją przejmę.  
–    Mmm, no pięknie – zamruczał kot.- Ale ja nie pytam o to, co będziesz robił, ale o to, co będzie dalej?  
–    Sprecyzuj swoje pytanie, to ci na nie odpowiem.  
–    Nie da się go sprecyzować. To proste, krótkie pytanie.  
–    Może dotyczyć wszystkiego. „Co będzie dalej”, z czym? Ze mną? Ze snem? Ze światem?  
–    Nie rozumiesz – powiedział kot, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.  
–    Bo mi na to nie pozwalasz – wycedziłem.- Zresztą, co za różnica. Nie muszę ci odpowiadać na to pytanie, w końcu jesteś tylko moją wyobraźnią.  
–    Hmm.- Kocur przechylił głowę, a po chwili zniknął ponownie.- Czy spełniając życzenia swego ojca, spełniasz także swoje?  
–    Co?- Rozejrzałem się wokół, szukając go, jednak nigdzie nie mogłem go dostrzec. Jego głos dochodził zewsząd.- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem do końca szczęśliwy, bo nie zawsze mogę robić to, co lubię. Ale wiem, że to dla mojego dobra... Żeby w życiu nie brakło mi niczego, żebym sobie doskonale radził i nie przyniósł hańby nazwisku.  
–    Naiwne z was istoty – rozległ się złowieszczy śmiech, a zaraz po nim głośne westchnięcie.- Wy, ludzie, pragniecie doprowadzić swoje ciała i umysły do perfekcji. Karmicie się wiedzą, sądząc, że w przyszłości na coś się ona wam przyda. Gotujecie wymyśle potrawy, by zadowolić wasze podniebienia, posługujecie się wyniosłymi językami i pismem, by udowodnić, jak mądrzy jesteście, budujecie szklane wille i ogromne rezydencje, by podkreślić swą pozycję. Śpiewacie, rysujecie, piszecie, i udajecie kogoś, kim wcale nie jesteście, by dostać za to papiery, które później wymieniacie na kolejne, stworzone przez waszą naukę głupstwa. Próbujecie przewyższyć naturę, dociec, jak powstał każdy najmniejszy element wszechświata – chcecie zwiedzić go, zbadać każdą gwiazdę i planetę, odszukać obce wam istoty, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Staracie się być wiecznie młodzi, poszukujecie leku na śmiertelność, chcecie dowiedzieć się, czym jest śmierć i co po niej następuje... Ciekawe na co przyda ci się twoja wiedza, kiedy umrzesz.  
–    Przyda mi się, kiedy będę żył – mruknąłem.- Życie nie jest takie łatwe. Trzeba się uczyć i...  
–    Owszem, nie jest łatwe – wymruczał kot.- Ponieważ sami je sobie utrudniacie.  
    Nie odpowiadałem przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, co mu powiedzieć. W gruncie rzeczy miał on trochę racji. To nasza cywilizacja stworzyła pieniądze, prawo, zasady, to ona stworzyła warunki, jakie należy spełnić, by móc przewyższać innych i wieść dostatnie życie. A i tak tego życia zbyt wiele nie będzie, jeśli tak wiele czasu poświęcić musimy na doskonalenie samych siebie.  
–    Masz trochę racji – westchnąłem.- Ludzie sami utrudniają sobie życie. Ale nic już na to nie poradzę. Jest za późno. Świat gna do przodu, a ja nie mogę zostać z tyłu. Tego procesu nie da się już zatrzymać.  
–    Ciekawe, czym się ono zakończy? – zaśmiał się kocur.  
–    Zgaduję, że istotą doskonałą.  
–    Istotą doskonałą?- powtórzył ciekawsko kot, pojawiając się nagle na dużym kamieniu stojącym nieopodal.- A czymże jest doskonałość?  
–    Doskonałość...- zacząłem, i urwałem. Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę.- Doskonałość jest wtedy, kiedy coś nie ma żadnej skazy. Gdy jest idealne i niczego mu nie brakuje. Tak może być kiedyś z ludźmi. Mogą pokonać proces starzenia się i żyć wiecznie młodzi, mogą być niezwykle inteligentni i znać odpowiedź na każde pytanie. Ich ciała mogą być niezniszczalne, tak silne, że byłyby w stanie podnosić ogromne głazy. Być może będą mogli oddychać pod wodą i latać w przestworzach, być może zbudują statek kosmiczny, którym przeniosą się na inną planetę. Być może będą potrafili wszystko.  
–    Czy nadal więc będą ludźmi?- zapytał kocur.- Czy człowieka, który nie zna żadnych słabości, można wciąż nazywać człowiekiem? Czy to właśnie nie te drobne niedociągnięcia czynią was ludźmi?  
–    Owszem – mruknąłem po chwili zastanowienia.- To właśnie one.  
–    Czy nadal więc będziecie ludźmi?- powtórzył swe pytanie kot.  
–    Nie – odparłem.- Staniemy się potworami.  
–    Nader inteligentnymi – dodał kot.- Jeśli będziecie mogli zapanować nad światem, kto wie, czy nie zapragniecie zawładnąć nad sobą, jeden nad drugim. Wasza wiedza sprowadzi was do upadku. Ale nikt o tym nie pomyślał. Ponieważ kieruje wami chciwość, zazdrość, egoizm i pycha. Jesteście w końcu ludźmi.   
    Spojrzałem na niego, nie odpowiadając. Po chwili spuściłem wzrok, wzdychając cicho.   
–    Czy wiesz, jak daleko jeszcze do dzwonnicy?- zapytałem.- Minęło dwanaście dni i dwanaście nocy, kiedy jestem w podróży. Powinienem być już na miejscu.  
–    Jesteś na miejscu – odparł kot.- Jeszcze kilka kroków, i ujrzysz Wieżę Zbawienia. Pamiętaj tylko, że kiedy zadzwonią dzwony, nie będzie już odwrotu.  
–    O czym ty znowu mówisz?- zapytałem ze złością, jednak kot już zniknął.  
    Sapnąłem, ze złością kopiąc najbliższy kamień. Miałem dość tego, że mieszkańcy tego świata mówią do mnie zagadkami, półsłówkami, albo językiem tak zawiłym i przesączony metaforami i ukrytymi znaczeniami, że ciężko było nie zastanawiać się nad ich przesłaniem. A niewiele czasu miałem na myślenie. Musiałem odnaleźć Kuroko, i to jak najszybciej.   
    Kiedy dotarłem do końca lasu Nae, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Świeże powietrze owiało moją twarz, z radością zaciągnąłem się nim, wdychając głęboko do płuc. Zakaszlałem, pozbywając się resztek drażniącego dymu, a następnie spojrzałem na wznoszącą się przede mną wieżę.  
    Była naprawdę ogromna. Podobna do tych, które widuje się w bajkach, gdzie księżniczka spuszcza z okna swe niemożliwie długie włosy, by książę mógł się po nich wspiąć. Zbudowana z dużych kamieni, takich, jakich używano w średniowieczu do budowania europejskich zamków. Miała wiele okien i jedne drzwi – mosiężne, z dużą złotą kołatką w kształcie odwróconych do góry nogami aniołów z ułamanymi skrzydłami, trzymającymi się za ręce.   
    Problem był jeden. Mieszkaniec dzwonnicy musiał być najprawdziwszym olbrzymem, bowiem drzwi były tak ogromne, a ja tak maleńki, że czułem się niczym mrówka. Mimo to podszedłem bliżej i spróbowałem załomotać w nie pięścią. Usłyszałem jednak tylko dźwięk, jaki wydaje zwinięta w pięść dłoń uderzająca o marmurową, grubą ścianę lub mur.  
    Ale o dziwo, efekt się pojawił – drzwi rozchyliły się ostrożnie, na centymetr ledwie, choć dla mnie było to wystarczająco dużo, bym swobodnie mógł dostać się do środka.  
    Wnętrze wieży było naturalnie okrągłe i bogato urządzone. Meble wykonano z jasnego drewna i nadano im delikatnie złotawego połysku, wszystkie miały różnego rodzaju zdobienia w postaci wygrawerowanych wzorów liści i zawijasów. Podłoga była wyłożona miękkim czerwonym dywanem, zaś na suficie zawieszono piękny, złoty żyrandol. Jedyne, co nie do końca pasowało do wnętrza, to obrazy. Przestawiały one coś, co mógłbym nazwać krajobrazem, gdyby nie fakt, że takie miejsca nie istniały. Na jednym z nich namalowano wzgórza wykonane z pordzewiałych, metalowych części – kół z zębami, jakich używano do budowy zegarów, ogromnych śrub, blach, płyt i narzędzi. Inny obraz z kolei przedstawiał czarną, popękaną jakby od trzęsień ziemię, w szczelinach których przepływała lawa. Z ziemi tej wyrastało duże, uschłe drzewo, w korze którego widać było ludzką, zawodzącą twarz.   
    Przełknąłem ślinę, spoglądając na ogromny stół pośrodku sali. Był nakryty biało-czerwonym obrusem i syto zastawiony. Z daleka mogłem ujrzeć ogromną pieczeń, prawdopodobnie indyka, oraz galaretkę. Na dużej etażerce wyłożono kolorowe, pysznie wyglądające ciastka.  
    Poczułem uścisk w żołądku, z którego po chwili wydobyło się głośne burczenie. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo głodny i spragniony byłem.    
    Podszedłem bliżej, spoglądając w górę i zastanawiając się, czy uda mi się wspiąć po nodze stołu na górę. Kiedy jednaj dotknąłem jej i poczułem, jak doskonale jest oszlifowana, nie było dla mnie nadziei. Nie miałem nic, czy mógłbym się podtrzymać.   
    I wtem moją uwagę przykuło samotne ciasteczko, które prawdopodobnie spadło ze stołu na podłogę. Wpatrzyłem się w nią uważnie, niczym drapieżca w potencjalną ofiarę. Przełykając ciężko ślinę, pospiesznie ruszyłem w jego kierunku, jakby bojąc się, że mi ucieknie.  
    Dopadłem ciasta ozdobionego różowym lukrem i wielkimi, kolorowymi drażetkami. Choć nie przepadałem za słodyczami, kiedy wbiłem w nią zęby, przymknąłem oczy z rozkoszy. Była niesamowicie pyszna i nie przesadnie słodka, za co mogłem ocenić ją podwójnie pozytywnie.  
    Jednak, ledwie zrobiłem kilka kęsów, poczułem, że coś zaczyna dziać się z moim ciałem. Raptownie odsunąłem się od babeczki, przeklinając się za to, że nawet nie przyszło mi na myśl, iż jedzenie może być zatrute. Jednak nie odczuwałem żadnych duszności, bólu, czy innych nieprzyjemnych doznań.  
    Miałem wrażenie, jakby moje ciało się rozciągało.  
    Zacząłem nagle rosnąć, moje oczy widziały coraz to wyższe punkty, aż w końcu byłem wyższy od stołu i mogłem dokładnie przyjrzeć się wyłożonym na nim potrawą.  
    Mój wzrost zatrzymał się. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie stałem się olbrzymem, zdolnym do tego, by zasiąść normalnie przy stole. Przełknąłem ślinę, przesuwając wzrokiem po talerzach i półmiskach. A jeśli każda z tych potraw ma inne „zastosowanie”?  
    Ale byłem taki głodny...  
    Chwyciłem jeden z pustych talerzy i nałożyłem sporą łyżkę purée oraz nóżkę kurczaka. Położyłem je na podłodze, na wypadek, gdyby któreś z dań miało sprawić, iż znów stanę się maleńki. Do tego dołączyłem dużą łyżkę, którą nabrałem wodę z dzbanka, i również ostrożnie położyłem ją na dywanie. A potem chwyciłem kolejny talerz i nałożyłem sobie do samo. Chwyciłem sztućce i zabrałem się do jedzenia. Żałowałem, że nie ma tu dań z japońskiej kuchni.  
    Ucieszyłem się, gdy okazało się, iż żadna potrawa mi nie zaszkodziła. Otarłem usta serwetką i już miałem odejść od stołu i rozejrzeć się za dzwonnikiem, kiedy usłyszałem czyjeś kroki.  
–    Oh, zacząłeś jeść bez nas, Seijuurou?  
–    Powinieneś na nas poczekać, chłopcze.  
    Odwróciłem się raptownie, chcąc przekonać się, czy mój słuch się myli, czy może naprawdę właśnie usłyszałem głos własnego ojca.  
    Ale oczy nie kłamały. Po znajdujących się na prawo od wejścia schodach schodził mój własny ojciec – o wiele młodszy i jeszcze przystojniejszy niż ten, którego znałem w rzeczywistości. Nie tylko jego wygląd się zmienił, wyraz twarzy również – w jego oczach widziałem drobne iskierki, usta rozciągały się w delikatnym uśmiechu.  
    Jednak to po dostrzeżeniu kroczącej u jego boku kobiety, nie mogłem oderwać wzroku. Jej ciepły uśmiech, śmiejące się oczy i długie, piękne włosy, których kolor odziedziczyłem, sprawiły, że nie byłem w stanie zrobić choćby kroku. Pamiętałem dobrze jej wygląd. Co wieczór przed snem zamykałem oczy i przypominałem sobie jej twarz, by nigdy nie zapomnieć tej, która wydała mnie na świat. Jedyne, czego nie mogłem zapamiętać, to dźwięku jej głosu.  
    Więc to tak brzmiał. Delikatnie, niemal dziewczęco, i wyjątkowo dźwięcznie.  
–    Co się stało?- zapytała, podchodząc do mnie bliżej i chwytając moją twarz w dłonie.- Źle się czujesz, kochanie?  
    Nie odpowiedziałem. Gula w gardle nie pozwalała mi na to. Jedyne co mogłem zrobić, to unieść powoli dłonie i położyć je na jej dłoniach.  
    Ciepłe. Gładkie. Żywe.  
    Zacisnąłem usta, poczułem zbierające się w oczach łzy. Powoli zbliżyłem się do niej i objąłem ją, wtulając twarz w jej szyję. Poczułem przyjemny zapach jej ciała. Kiedy ze śmiechem otoczyła mnie ramionami, objęło mnie niesamowite ciepło, którego brakowało mi przez tyle lat, którego skrycie zazdrościłem każdemu koledze. Nawet jeśli każdy z nich już dawno przestawał z tego korzystać, wstydząc się czegoś tak pięknego, czym była matczyna miłość.  
–    Zebrało ci się na czułości, Seijuurou?- zapytała mama, gładząc mnie delikatnie po włosach.  
–    Tęskniłem, mamusiu – szepnąłem, pociągając nosem.  
–    Daj spokój, nie było nas raptem dwie godziny.- Mama odsunęła się i cmoknęła cicho, ocierając łzy z mojej twarzy.- Wszystko dobrze, kochanie, już nigdzie nie wychodzimy, przynajmniej nie w tym tygodniu.  
–    Zapraszam do stołu, kochani, jedzenie stygnie – usłyszeliśmy głos ojca.  
–    Seijuurou jest już chyba pełen – powiedziała ze śmiechem mama, podchodząc do stołu i zasiadając przy nim.- A co robi ten talerz na podłodze?!  
–    Przepraszam, ja... to długa historia – westchnąłem, podnosząc go pospiesznie wraz z łyżką. Usiadłem na krześle obok mamy, wciąż wpatrując się w nią, jakby w obawie, że zaraz zniknie.  
–    Gdzie Sentarou?- zapytał ojciec, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
–    Tu jestem!  
    Odwróciłem się ku schodom, patrząc z zaskoczeniem, jak zbiega po nich młodsza wersja mnie samego. Chłopiec mógł mieć z pięć, może sześć lat. Jego buzia była roześmiana i odrobinę brudna, w dłoni trzymał miniaturowy samolot. Podbiegł do nas i położył go na stole, po czym pociągnął mnie za nogawkę spodni i wyciągnął ku mnie małe rączki.  
–    Co chcesz?- bąknąłem niepewnie.  
–    Weź brata na kolana – powiedział tata z uśmiechem, nakładając mamie porcję kurczaka.- Wiesz, że nie usiedzi przy stole, jeśli go nie nakarmisz.  
–    Rozpieszczony trochę – mruknąłem, jednak posłusznie wziąłem go na ręce i posadziłem sobie na kolanach. Choć nie przepadałem za dziećmi, z jakiegoś powodu on mi nie przeszkadzał. Może dlatego, że pachniał zupełnie jak mama.- Więc jesteś moim bratem, co? Ciekawe, czy ten sen jest wersją życia, w której mama...- Urwałem, znów spoglądając na siedzącą obok mnie kobietę. Odgarnęła z ramienia włosy, uśmiechnęła się do taty. Gdy na niego spojrzałem, zobaczyłem, że i on się uśmiecha.  
    Zawsze się kochali. Wiedziałem, jak ważną osobą w życiu ojca była mama. W końcu byłem świadkiem tego, jak zmienił się po jej śmierci. Zaczął myśleć jedynie o interesach, postarzał się nieco, choć nadal był przystojny.  
    Ale nigdy powtórnie się nie ożenił. I wyglądało na to, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Nawet jeśli był pracoholikiem i poważnym biznesmenem, to głęboko w środku jego duszy wciąż płonęło uczucie, którym darzył mamę.   
–    Co porabialiście pod naszą nieobecność?- zagadnęła mama.  
–    Bawiłem się w pilota – odparł Sentaoru, sięgając po półmisek z purée. Przysunąłem go bliżej, by mógł nałożyć sobie porcję na talerz.  
–    A ty, Seijuurou?  
–    Uhm... nic ciekawego – odparłem z nerwowym uśmiechem.  
–    Zajęty był jedzeniem – powiedział ojciec. Spojrzałem na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Mimo wszystko ciężko było mi przyzwyczaić się do jego „nowego starego” tonu. Choć jego głos brzmiał jak nagana, to jednak kryło się w niej rozbawienie. W rzeczywistości każda nagana brzmiała po prostu jak nagana.  
–    Byłem trochę głodny – przyznałem z uśmiechem.  
–    Dobrze, że nie zjadłeś wszystkiego – zaśmiał się tata.- Wiesz, że twoja mama musi teraz jeść za dwóch.  
–    Oj, jeszcze nie muszę – odparła mama, dąsając się nieco.  
–    Za dwóch?- Spojrzałem na nią, zaskoczony.- Jesteś w ciąży?  
–    Co... M-mówiliśmy ci już przecież!- Mama poczerwieniała uroczo na twarzy, pospiesznie odwracając ode mnie wzrok.- N-nie rozmawiajmy na takie tematy przy stole!  
–    Mama jest święcie przekonana, że tym razem będzie to dziewczynka – powiedział tata.  
–    I będziemy mieli siostrzyczkę!- dodał Sentarou, odchylając głowę, by móc na mnie spojrzeć. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, odruchowo całując go w ciepłe czółko. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak troskliwy się stałem, pospiesznie zakryłem twarz za jego główką, by chociaż matka nie dostrzegła mojego rumieńca.  
–    Jutro chcemy się wybrać do Wesołego Miasteczka – powiedziała mama.- Wybierzesz się z nami, Seijuurou?  
–    Tak, z przyjemnością – odparłem.- Choć nie przepadam za takimi miejscami rozrywki...  
–    Dlatego zamierzałam cię wyciągnąć choćby siłą!- powiedziała mama niemal z dumą w głosie.  
    Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, znów uważnie przyglądając jej twarzy. Miała delikatną, czystą i jasną cerę, policzki aż prosiły się, by je pogłaskać. Wąskie, różowe usta, duże, piękne oczy o długich rzęsach i uśmiech zdolny podbić serce każdego. Była tak niewiarygodnie piękna, że ciężko było oderwać od niej wzrok.  
    Wiedziałem, że nigdzie nie znajdę kogoś podobnego.  
    Posiłek skończyli w dobrym nastroju, śmiejąc się z jednego z pracowników ojca. Potem jeszcze długo rozmawialiśmy, o wszystkim, i o niczym. Słuchem opowieści z mojego dzieciństwa i dzieciństwa mojego młodszego brata. Słuchałem planów, jakie rodzice mieli dla mojej nienarodzonej jeszcze siostry – jak dadzą jej na imię, jak bardzo będą o nią dbać, co dostanie. Zastanawialiśmy się wspólnie, jaką karierę rozpocznie. W tym cieple, słuchając kojącego głosu matki, śmiechu ojca i dziecinnego głosiku Sentarou czułem się, jakby to była prawdziwa rzeczywistość. Jakby ojciec nigdy się nie zmienił, nie dyktował mi co mam robić i nie rozporządzał mną. Sam mogłem wybrać to, kim chcę być i co robić.  
    Łza zakręciła mi się w oku, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że w świecie, w którym nie ma mojej matki, czeka na mnie tylko jedna przyszłość. Przyszłość, którą wybrano za mnie.  
–    Mamo, czy opowiadałem ci o Kuroko?- zapytałem, kiedy wraz z matką wyszliśmy na sam szczyt wieży i stanęliśmy przy murku, spoglądając w dół na las Nae, który teraz wydawał się być najzwyczajniejszą w świecie łąką.  
–    Nie, nigdy o nim nie słyszałam – odpowiedziała.- To twój przyjaciel?  
–    Naprawdę nic o nim nie wspominałem?- Spojrzałem na nią z lekkim żalem.- Cóż... to mój kolega. Ze szkoły. Jesteśmy razem w drużynie.  
–    Oh! I co z tym twoim przyjacielem? Chciałbyś go do nas zaprosić?  
–    Nie do końca...- mruknąłem, spuszczając głowę. Oparłem się o murek, przesuwając wzrokiem po grzybach u dołu, które teraz były ledwie maleńkimi punkcikami. Zapadła już noc, wszystkie więc świeciły niczym meduzy.- Ma pewne problemy, i chcę mu pomóc. Ale nie wiem, gdzie się teraz znajduje. Czy mogę jakoś stąd rozejrzeć się i spróbować go znaleźć? Widziałem go jakiś czas temu, obaj spadliśmy do przepaści i, jeśli się nie mylę, wylądowaliśmy w lesie Nae. Pomyślałem, że jeśli znajdę jakiś wysoki punkt, będę mógł go znaleźć. Ale... zapomniałem, kiedy cię zobaczyłem – przyznałem ze skruchą.- Kuroko na mnie czeka... Prosił mnie, żebym się pospieszył.  
–    Ten Kuroko musi być dla ciebie kimś bardzo ważnym – powiedziała mama.  
–    Bo jest.- Skinąłem głową.- To... cenny przyjaciel. Nie mogę być spokojny ze świadomością, że dzieje mu się krzywda.   
–    I chcesz wyruszyć w drogę, żeby mu pomóc?  
–    Czy ty nie pomogłabyś tacie, gdyby miał kłopoty? Albo mnie, lub Sentarou?  
–    Oczywiście, że tak!  
–    Jestem taki jak ty, mamo. Wiele cech odziedziczyłem po ojcu, ale w tej jednej sprawie postąpię tak, jak nakazuje mi to, co mi po sobie zostawiłaś.  
–    Zostawiłam?- Spojrzała na mnie nie zrozumiałym wzrokiem.  
–    Wiem, że to tylko sen – westchnąłem, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.- Że jesteś tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni, iluzją. I cieszę się, że cię tu spotkałem, ciesze się, że mogłem przypomnieć sobie twój głos i... przytulić cię raz jeszcze. Ale w prawdziwym świecie już cię nie ma.   
–    W prawdziwym świecie?  
–    W rzeczywistości?  
–    A skąd wiesz, czy twoja rzeczywistość jest prawdziwa? Jesteś pewien, że to właśnie teraz śnisz, a nie na odwrót?   
–    Oczywiście. Żyję na tamtym świecie zbyt długo, podczas gdy tutaj jestem po raz pierwszy.  
–    Czy na pewno?- Mama uśmiechnęła się do mnie delikatnie.- Kochanie, mieszkam tutaj z twoim ojcem od osiemnastu lat. Szesnaście lat temu urodziłam cię i, wierz mi, skarbie, pamiętam każdy dzień, każdy moment naszego życia. Kiedy cię karmiłam, zmieniałam pieluchy, uczyłam chodzić, odprowadzałam do przedszkola, a potem podstawówki, kiedy odwoziłam cię do gimnazjum, aż do teraz, kiedy wkrótce napiszesz ostatnie gimnazjalne egzaminy i pójdziesz do liceum. Pamiętam wszystkie nasze zabawy, książki, które ci czytałam i piosenki, które ci śpiewałam. Pamiętam każdy dzień. Tylko ty – powiedziała, sięgając do moich włosów i głaszcząc je delikatnie.- jakimś cudem ich teraz nie pamiętasz.  
–    To niemożliwe – szepnąłem.- To nie jest rzeczywistość, to tylko sen. Tam żyję dłużej.  
–    Może w tym drugim świecie czas płynie inaczej.  
–    To nie ma znaczenia.- Otarłem pospiesznie łzy z oczu.- Kiedy tam ktoś usiądzie obok mnie, kiedy będę zasypiał, rano zobaczy, że się budzę.  
–    Widzi cię tylko ten, kto patrzy. Ilekroć zasiadam obok ciebie tutaj, gdy zasypiasz, następnego dnia również się budzisz.   
–    Nie pomagasz – zaśmiałem się.- To by oznaczało, że kiedy umrę w tamtym świecie, będę wiecznie śnił.  
–    Kto wie, na czym tak naprawdę polega śmierć. Może właśnie na tym? Na snach.  
–    Ale sny mam różne. Przenoszę się z jednych do drugich, raz śnią mi się głupoty, raz zwykłe krajobrazy, pomieszane ze wspomnieniami. Dlatego jestem pewien, że to również jest sen.  
–    A co, jeśli to jedyny raz, kiedy jesteś w tym miejscu? Co, jeśli nigdy już tutaj nie wrócisz? Jeśli odejdziesz w poszukiwaniu swojego drogiego przyjaciela i nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz ani mnie, ani taty, ani Sentarou?   
–    Nie wiem nawet, czy będę pamiętał ten sen – wyszeptałem.- Ludzie często zapominają sny. Ale jeśli będę go pamiętał... to na całe życie. Bo to najbardziej realistyczny sen, jaki miałem.  
–    Skoro to tylko sen, to zostań tutaj – powiedziała cicho mama.- Posiedź z nami, porozmawiajmy, pobawmy się i po prostu spędźmy ze sobą jak najwięcej czasu. Jeśli to tylko sen, nie musisz ratować Kuroko. Masz go w tym drugim świecie.  
    Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałem się w nią bez słowa, w jej ciepły uśmiech i spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech, ostrożnie chwytając jej dłoń.  
–    Nie mogę, mamo – powiedziałem.- Bardzo bym chciał. Tym bardziej, że w rzeczywistości nie ma ani ciebie, ani Sentarou, a tata... tata jest trochę inny, niż tutaj. I chociaż ten świat, świat z tobą przy boku, wydaje się stokroć lepszy niż ten mój... to jednak muszę odnaleźć Kuroko. Ponieważ dzieje mu się krzywda. Nieważne czy to sen, czy rzeczywistość... jeśli cierpi, to zrobię wszystko, by mu pomóc. Ponieważ kocham go, mamo.  
    Mama sapnęła cicho, odwracając twarz przed siebie. Pokiwała głową, pospiesznie otarła łzy, które zabłysły w kącikach jej oczu. Zacisnęła usta, uśmiechnęła się słabo.  
–    Mówisz mi to za każdym razem – powiedziała ze ściśniętym gardłem.- A ja i tak za każdym razem próbuję cię zatrzymać.  
    Milczeliśmy przez długą chwilę, oboje z twarzami zwróconymi ku niebu, na którym rozbłysło tysiące gwiazd. Staliśmy obok siebie, matka i syn, tak blisko, a jednak odseparowani.   
–    Nie wiem, gdzie jest Kuroko – powiedziała cicho mama.- Ale jeśli udasz się na południe, do chaty Szalonego Kapelusznika, na pewno znajdziesz tam odpowiedź.  
–    Szalony Kapelusznik?- westchnąłem, patrząc na nią. Skinęła głową.  
–    On na pewno będzie wiedział, gdzie znajdziesz swojego przyjaciela.- Mama znów uśmiechnęła się lekko, a potem przysunęła do mnie i ucałowała mnie w policzek.- Uważaj po drodze, Seijuurou. I pamiętaj, że będę tu na ciebie czekać.  
    Dotknęła mojego policzka, gładząc go kciukiem, przez krótki moment przyglądała się mojej twarzy, jakby chciała ją zapamiętać. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, którymi tu weszliśmy.  
–    Mamo?- zatrzymałem ją, kiedy już je otwierała. Odwróciła się, patrząc na mnie pytająco.- A gdzie jest dzwonnik, który tu mieszka?  
    Mama rozchyliła lekko usta i stała przez chwilę w milczeniu. Wyglądała, jakby zaskoczyło ją to pytanie, nie dlatego, że nie znała odpowiedzi, ale dlatego, że to ja powinienem ją znać. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się do mnie delikatnie i odparła:  
–    To ty jesteś dzwonnikiem, kochanie.  
    Po czym przekroczyła próg i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Wtem usłyszałem wokół siebie głośne bicie dzwonów. Zmarszczyłem brwi, rozglądając się wokół. Wcześniej nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi na fakt, że nigdzie ich nie widziałem, choć przecież znajdowaliśmy się w dzwonnicy.   
    Ruszyłem do drzwi pospiesznym krokiem, szarpnąłem za klamkę i wszedłem do środka.  
    Kiedy ujrzałem nagie ściany i poczułem chłód wiatru, który przedzierał się przez szpary między kamieniami, zrozumiałem, że moich rodziców i brata już tu nie ma. Zniknęły drogie dywany i meble, zniknęły wszystkie obrazy i ozdoby. Pozostały tylko schody i ściany, zabrudzone i pełne pajęczyn, jakby wieża została opuszczona wiele, wiele lat temu.  
    Dzwony nadal biły.  
    Nie było już odwrotu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Nagrobki

  
  
  
    Droga do chaty Szalonego Kapelusznika zajęła mi mniej czasu, niż sądziłem. Wyglądało na to, że tylko w lesie Nae czas płynął tak prędko, a może było to spowodowane tym, iż wówczas byłem maleńki. Teraz, kiedy stałem się olbrzymem – lub jednak przybrałem naturalny wzrost – czas upływał wolniej. Dojście na miejsce nie zajęło mi kilkudziesięciu dni, jak zapowiadał mieszkaniec lasu. Dzwonnicę opuściłem późną nocą, do chaty zaś dotarłem następnego dnia o zachodzie słońca.  
    Chata Kapelusznika wyglądała dosłownie jak „chata” - wiejski dom o kamiennych ścianach i słomianym dachu, z brudnymi oknami i krzywym kominem, wznosiła się wśród wysokiej, spalonej słońce trawy. Tuż przed nią, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, postawiono długi stół z niegdyś zapewne białym obrusem, na nim zaś dwa dzbanki oraz sześć filiżanek, odpowiadające ilości krzeseł.  
    To właśnie przy tym stole siedziało dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich miał na sobie ciemne spodnie i frak, a na głowie wysoki cylinder, drugi zaś nieco zjedzony przez mole garnitur. Podczas gdy ten pierwszy w spokoju popijał herbatę, drugi cicho pochrapywał. Kiedy jednak podszedłem bliżej, i Kapelusznik spostrzegł mnie, w jednym momencie wypluł na swojego towarzysza herbatę, którą pił, a następnie zerwał się z krzesła i, krzycząc, szturchnął drugiego mężczyznę tak mocno, że ten przewrócił się na ziemię wraz z krzesłem.  
–    Na beczkę herbaty, toż to Akashicchi do nas powrócił! Obudź się, durniu! Wstawaj, no!  
–    Ehm...- Spojrzałem niepewnie na Kapelusznika, który podszedł do mnie, wpatrując się we mnie jak wygłodniały łasuch w kawałek czekolady.- Skąd mnie... zaraz, zaraz...- Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, wpatrując się w jego dziwnie znajomą twarz.- Kise?!  
–    Jak tak się dziwisz, to źle – warknął, patrząc na mnie ze złością.- Dalej, chodź.- Chwycił mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą do stołu.- Siadaj.  
    Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, siadając posłusznie i zerkając na drugiego mężczyzny, które leniwie podnosił swoje krzesło i ponownie na nim zasiadał. Moje oczy znów rozszerzyły się w zupełnym szoku, kiedy poznałem drugiego mojego znajomego, Aomine.  
–    Co jest grane?- zapytałem.- Dlaczego to właśnie wy odgrywacie rolę Szalonego Kapelusznika i Marcowego Zająca?  
–    Znowu te głupie pytania – westchnął Ryouta, nalewając sobie herbaty. Następnie nalał jej także do filiżanki stojącej przede mną, na koniec zaś z hukiem odłożył dzbanek i pociągnął spory łyk.- Tak jakbyś nie miał innego, ważniejszego zadania do wypełnienia! Ale nie, musisz zadawać te swoje chore pytania, jedno po drugim, chociaż odpowiadaliśmy ci na nie niezliczoną ilość razy, tłumaczyliśmy ci całymi godzinami wszystko od nowa, od początku, a mój biedny Kurokocchi wciąż cierpi niewyobrażalne męki i jest coraz gorzej!!!- wrzasnął głośno, z wściekłością rzucając filiżankę przed siebie. Porcelanowe maleństwo rozbiło się o pobliskie drzewo.- Wszystko przez twoją pieprzoną amnezję, Akashicchi!- wydarł się, patrząc na mnie.  
–    Nie wrzeszcz tak, uspokój się...- mruknąłem niepewnie.- Co się z tobą stało? Chyba nie chciałem znać tej strony ciebie...  
–    Co się dzieje? Co się dzieje?! Jeszcze mnie, kurwa, pytasz?!- Kise szarpnął obrusem, zrzucając go ze stołu i z dzikim wrzaskiem cisnął go na ziemię, przydeptując butem. Dzbanek i filiżanki walały się teraz wszędzie wokół. Tylko jedna – ta, którą spokojnie uniósł Aomine – po chwili znów stała na stole, nienaruszona.   
–    Co się dzieje?- zadałem pytanie ponownie, tym razem jednak zwracając się do Daikiego.  
–    Życie się dzieje – odparł mętnym tonem.- Śmierć się dzieje. I Król się dzieje.  
–    Jaki Król?  
–    Tyle tłumaczenia na nic...- jęknął Kise, zrzucając z głowy swój cylinder i szarpiąc się za włosy.- Ciągle historia się powtarza, wszystko od nowa, już nie ma nadziei dla mojego Kurokocchiego...  
–    Gdzie jest Kuroko?- zapytałem.- Muszę go znaleźć...  
–    Oczywiście, że musisz go znaleźć!- wrzasnął Ryouta, uderzając pięściami o stół.- ZNOWU! Znowu musisz go znaleźć i uratować, choć i tak ci się to nie uda! ZNOWU CI SIĘ NIE UDA! NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ, AKASHICCHI! Gdybyś nie był jedyną nadzieją dla mojego Kurokocchiego, to zabiłbym cię tu, teraz, tą filiżanką! GDZIE JEST MOJA FILIŻANKA?!  
–    Na ziemi – mruknął Aomine, upijając łyk herbaty ze swojej filiżanki. Dopiero kiedy odłożył ją na stolik spostrzegłem, że jest pusta.- Nie krzycz na niego. To nie jego wina.  
–    Zamknij mordę, ty pierdolony pojebie!- warknął Kise, patrząc na niego groźnie.- Chcesz skończyć jak Murasakibara?!  
–    Nie...  
–    Co się stało z Murasakibarą?- zapytałem cicho, spoglądając na nich. Zachowanie Kise było chyba najbardziej przerażającą rzeczą, jaka mnie tu spotkała i spotka.  
–    Chcesz go zobaczyć?- wycedził Ryouta.- Idź do chaty i zejdź do piwnicy, myślę, że szczury nie zdążyły jeszcze zjeść wszystkiego.  
    Przełknąłem ślinę, zerkając pospiesznie na Aomine. Błagałem własną wyobraźnię, by nie podsuwała mi teraz żadnych obrazów.  
–    Sześć krzeseł – powiedział głośno Kise.- Ja i Kurokocchi siedzieliśmy zawsze obok siebie, Aominecchi obok Kurokocchiego. Na twoim miejscu, Akashicchi, siedział Murasakibara, Haizaki i Midorima. Kiedy Król zabrał mojego Kurokocchiego, a ja chciałem go odbić, Haizaki mi się sprzeciwił... HAHAHA!- Kise wybuchł dzikim śmiechem, unosząc dłonie.- Pamiętam jak czerwona była jego krew, kiedy jego ręce i nogi zostały oderwane, hahaha! Przywiązałem je linami do koni, a potem wszystkie spłoszyłem, hahaha! KAŻDY POBIEGŁ W INNĄ STRONĘ, A HAIZAKI ZOSTAŁ, NAHAHAHA!  
    Wpatrywałem w Ryoutę z niedowierzaniem, próbując powstrzymać odruch wymiotny. Nawet jeśli to był sen, to świadomość, że Kise postąpił tak z naszym kolegą z drużyny, była naprawdę potworna. Nieważne, że nigdy się nie dogadywali, a Shougo traktował go dość okrutnie. Nikt nie zasługiwał na taką śmierć.  
–    Z Midorimą było więcej zabawy!- krzyknął Kise, uderzając dłońmi w stół i kiwając głową.- Och, tak. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że to on wydał Królowi mojego Kurokocchiego, bo chciał zabłysnąć w jego oczach... tsk! Wykopałem wielki dół i wrzuciłem go do niego, na koniec zaś poczęstowałem go smaczną porcją węży! Kąsały go przez cztery godziny, nim ostatecznie zdechł! Jego skóra miała chyba wszystkie kolory świata, ahahaha! Wcześniej wrzeszczał jak opętany, targany dreszczami i gorączką, dusznością, a do tego dochodziły halucynacje, tiahahahaha! Dobrze mu tak! To przez niego ja i Kurokocchi zostaliśmy rozdzieleni! No i na koniec Murasakibara... co on dokładnie powiedział, Aominecchi, przypomnij mi jego plugawe słowa!  
–    Że ma cię dosyć, i że jesteś chory psychicznie – mruknął Daiki.- I że odchodzi, bo żaden Kuroko go nie obchodzi.  
–    Właśnie, właśnie, właśnie – wyszeptał gorączkowo Kise, patrząc na mnie i trzęsącym się palcem wskazując na Aomine.- Słyszysz jego słowa, Akashicchi?! Tak właśnie powiedział Murasakibara! MÓJ KUROKOCCHI NIC GO NIE OBCHODZIŁ, PRZECIEŻ TO OCZYWISTE, ŻE TA ŚWINIA NIE MIAŁA PRAWA ŻYĆ!   
–    Tak, masz rację – powiedziałem nerwowo. Zaczynałem odczuwać prawdziwy strach, im dłużej tam siedziałem, tym bardziej się niecierpliwiłem.- Trzeba uratować Kuroko.  
–    Gdybym tylko mój – szepnął Kise, wpatrując się w blat stołu z dziwną melancholią.- Król mnie zabije. Nie uda mi się nawet wejść do zamku. Ale ty to zrobisz.- Spojrzał na mnie z błyskiem w oku.- Chociaż i tak pewnie skończy się jak zawsze i znowu będziemy musieli stawiać kolejny nagrobek.  
–    Nagrobek?- powtórzyłem, czując przechodzący przez moje plecy dreszcz.- O czym ty mówisz? Jaki nagrobek?  
–    Twój – odparł po prostu.  
–    Ale jaki „kolejny”? Jestem tu po raz...  
–    Po raz pierwszy, tak, tak, już to, kurwa, wiemy – warknął Kise, kręcąc głową.- Mówisz nam to za każdym razem, kiedy wracasz z dzwonnicy, po spotkaniu z matką, która za każdym razem próbuje cię zatrzymać, bo wie, że twoja podróż skończy się śmiercią, a ciało zostanie do nas wysłane jako dowód, że Król nadal żyje.  
–    Nie wiem, o czym ty...  
–    O tym, że za każdym razem, kiedy idziesz idziesz do zamku, by uratować mojego Kurokocchiego, stajesz do walki przeciwko Królowi.- Kise cedził wolno słowa, patrząc na mnie uważnie.- I za każdym razem przegrywasz. Mój Kurokocchi nadal jest więziony przez Króla, a ty wracasz do nas, tyle, że już martwy. A my tylko chowamy cię na cmentarzu i czekamy na kolejnego ciebie, który znów nic nie pamięta, i któremu znów trzeba nadać kolor i znów posłać na śmierć.   
    Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, wbijając w niego wzrok. To tylko sen, to tylko sen. To niemożliwe, bym wracał tu za każdym razem jak Alicja z amnezją, do groteskowej wersji Krainy Czarów, i umierał za każdym razem...  
    Umierał?  
    Przypomniałem sobie pierwsze miejsce, do którego trafiłem po zaśnięciu. Czerwono-biały cmentarz pełen nagrobków oznaczonych jednym spośród czterech kolorów kart do gry: karo, kier, trefl i pik.   
    To wszystko... to były MOJE groby?  
    Wstałem z krzesła i cofnąłem się kilka kroków, oddychając ciężko.  
–    Ten sen jest nienormalny – mruknąłem cicho.- Chcę się obudzić, teraz. Teraz, natychmiast! To tylko sen, prawdziwemu Kuroko nic nie grozi, jest bezpieczny i jutro spotkam się z nim w szkole! Chcę się obudzić, chcę się obudzić – mówiąc to, zacisnąłem mocno oczy.- Chcę się obudzić, chcę się obudzić... CHCĘ SIĘ OBUDZIĆ!  
–    Obudzić?- powtórzył Kise.- A co z moim Kurokocchim?! Chcesz zostawić go na pastwę losu Króla?! CHCESZ, BY MÓJ KUROKOCCHI CIERPIAŁ MĘKI I KATUSZE, WIĘZIONY I GWAŁCONY PRZEZ KRÓLA, BO TY CHCESZ SIĘ OBUDZIĆ?! MYŚLISZ, ŻE JA NIE CHCĘ?! ŻE KUROKOCCHI NIE CHCE SIĘ OBUDZIĆ, NIE CHCE SIĘ UWOLNIĆ?! On sam nie może tego zrobić! On na ciebie liczy, ufa tobie i pokłada w tobie nadzieje, a ty... a ty chcesz...- Kise zmrużył oczy, wstając powoli.- Chcesz się obudzić, tak? Dobrze... pomogę ci obudzić się... może następny Akashicchi będzie mądrzejszy!- wrzasnął, wyciągając nagle spod stołu nóż i rzucając się w moim kierunku.  
–    Nie, zostaw mnie, Kise!- krzyknąłem, odskakując na bok. Ruszyłem przed siebie biegiem, jednak potknąłem się o wystający korzeń drzewa i upadłem na ziemię. Już myślałem, że Ryouta mnie dopadnie, jednak za mną rozległ się stęk i szalony wrzask.  
    Odwróciłem się, wstając pospiesznie. To Aomine rzucił się na Kise i przygniatał go do ziemi. W momencie kiedy Daiki spojrzał na mnie i chciał coś powiedzieć, blondyn kopnął go i zepchnął z siebie, siadając na nim okrakiem.  
–    Biegnij prosto aż do zamku, szybko!- krzyknął Aomine.- Tam czeka Kuroko, musisz go... AGH!  
–    Aomine!- wrzasnąłem w panice, kiedy Ryouta wbił w jego ciało nóż, wrzeszcząc dziko.  
–    ZDRAJCA! PODŁY ZDRAJCA! NIKOMU NIE ZALEŻY NA MOIM KUROKOCCHIM!  
    Zasłoniłem usta dłonią, kiedy Kise wyszarpnął z jego klatki piersiowej nóż, a następnie znów wbił go w niego. Kilka razy powtórzył to, wciąż krzycząc i wyjąc.   
    Jeszcze przez chwilę stałem jak sparaliżowany.  
    A potem zacząłem uciekać co sił w nogach.  
    Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że coś tak okropnego stało się na moich oczach. Nawet jeśli to wciąż był sen, nawet jeśli usłyszałem o swojej wielokrotnej śmierci w tym miejscu, to nie mogło się to równać z chwilą, w której stałem się świadkiem zamordowania mojego kolegi przez drugiego kolegę.   
    Biegnąc, próbowałem wszystko jakoś ułożyć sobie w głowie. Moje spotkanie z kotem na cmentarzu, las Nae, matka w dzwonnicy i obłąkany Kise. Moja wielokrotna śmierć, Kuroko więziony przez Króla.  
    Czy rzeczywiście trafiałem tu tak często, czy jednak element mojego snu? Zwykłe wyobrażenie mieszkańców tego świata, którym mój umysł jakby „zaprogramował” myślenie, jakobym już kiedyś się tu zjawił? Które z nas miało rację? Ja, czy oni?  
    I jak skończy się ten sen? Kiedy w końcu się obudzę? Chciałem szybko znaleźć odpowiedzi na te pytania.  
    Teraz wiedziałem, gdzie mam ich szukać.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Danse Macabre

  
  
  
–    Wyglądasz na przerażonego.  
    Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, powoli odwracając głowę i patrząc na siedzącego na ściętym pniu drzewa czarnego kota. Jego widok w ogóle mnie nie ucieszył, zwłaszcza kiedy przypomniałem sobie opowiastki, jak to czarne koty przynosiły ludziom pecha. Nawet jeśli w Japonii są niemal czczone, to w moim śnie przypominały mi tylko o złych rzeczach.  
–    Właśnie widziałem, jak mój kolega zabija drugiego kolegę – powiedziałem.- Wbijał mu nóż w klatkę piersiową, raz za razem. A ja stałem i patrzyłem, a potem uciekłem. Nie pomogłem mu, a co gorsza widok ten nie sprawił, że się obudziłem.  
–    W obliczu zagrożenia nie każdy myśli o byciu bohaterem – rzekł kot, uśmiechając się szeroko i ukazując białe zębiska. Czerwone linie na jego chudym ciele zajaśniały mocniej, by po chwili niemal zniknąć i znów się pojawić.  
–    To nie jest kwestia bycia bohaterem – westchnąłem.- Tylko niesienia pomocy komuś, kto cierpi. Kto jest dosłownie mordowany.  
–    Ratowanie innych, kiedy i twój żywot zaczyna być wątpliwy, nie jest twoim obowiązkiem. Przeznaczenia nie da się oszukać. Tamten zginął, ty zaś żyjesz. Na razie – zaśmiał się cicho.  
–    Właśnie, „na razie” - prychnąłem.- Mam iść do zamku i po raz któryś z kolei stanąć do walki z jakimś Królem. I zapewne znowu przegrać. Który to już raz, kiedy rzekomo tu jestem?  
–    Koty nie zajmują się liczeniem.  
–    Zresztą, to i tak nie ma znaczenia – mruknąłem.- Chcę się po prostu obudzić i jak najszybciej zapomnieć o tym śnie. A Kise dam jutro na treningu taki wycisk, że padnie szybciej niż Kuroko...  
–    A co z Królikiem?  
–    Jakim Królikiem?- Spojrzałem na niego pytająco.  
–    Z Królikiem, za którym podążasz.   
–    Masz na myśli Kuroko?- Oparłem się wygodniej o drzewo, pod którym usiadłem, by odpocząć.- Sam  nie wiem. Chcę go uratować, ale... mama miała rację. Przecież to tylko sen. Kuroko tak naprawdę jest bezpieczny. Jutro rano zobaczę go w szkole. Nie muszę iść do zamku, by go ratować, podczas gdy czeka tam na mnie sama śmierć...  
–    Jeszcze nie tak dawno chciałeś umrzeć – zamruczał kot z uśmiechem.  
–    Ale nie w taki sposób – burknąłem.- Nie wiem, czy odetnie mi głowę, czy zabije podczas tortur. We śnie często czuje się ból, nawet jeśli to tylko wyobraźnia. Jeśli ten Król zrobi ze mną to, co Kise zrobił z Midorimą, Haizakim, Murasakibarą lub Aomine... nie, dziękuję. Wolę znaleźć inny sposób na przebudzenie się.  
–    Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się obudzić – syknął kocur.  
–    Powiedz mi jaki!  
–    Już ci mówiłem.- Kot wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.- Znajdź klucz i pasującego do niego drzwi.  
–    Ale gdzie mam szukać?  
–    Tam, gdzie twoje przeznaczenie.  
–    Czyli w zamku, tak? Gdzie czeka na mnie Król?  
–    Tylko ty jeden możesz poznać swe przeznaczenie.  
–    Czyli to jedna wielka niewiadoma – westchnąłem ciężko.- Pójdę do zamku i albo zginę, albo pokonam Króla. Ale co, jeśli nie znajdę tam klucz i drzwi, o których mówisz? Co, jeśli tym razem stanie się coś zupełnie innego? Na przykład Król uwięzi mnie w lochu, albo na moich oczach zabije Kuroko? Po co więc mam ryzykować?  
–    Jeśli nie poddasz się zwątpieniu, będziesz w stanie zdobyć każdy szczyt – rzekł kot, poruszając leniwie ogonem.- Wątpliwości to tylko mur do oazy, którego nie należy budować. Dlaczego wy, ludzie, tak utrudniacie sobie życie? Myślenie jest przydatne, ale gdybanie już nie. Zadawanie sobie pytań „co jeśli...?” i „a gdyby...?”, do niczego cię nie doprowadzi. Tylko działanie to zrobi. Jeśli chcesz tu siedzieć i gdybać, to proszę bardzo, twoja wola. To twoje uczucia, twoje decyzje i twój sen.   
    Spuściłem na moment głowę, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami. To naturalne, że miałem wątpliwości. One zawsze targają ludźmi w takich decydujących chwilach. A ja miałem teraz podjąć ważną dla mnie decyzję. Iść i spróbować uratować Tetsuyę, który prosił o pomoc, narażając się, albo zostać tu i znaleźć inny sposób, niezależnie od słów kota, jakoby taki nie istniał.  
–    Czy za każdym razem mi to mówiłeś?- zapytałem.  
–    Na świecie nie ma wielu takich samych rzeczy. Mogą być do siebie podobne, ale wszystkie się różnią. Kopia pozostanie kopią, nigdy nie stanie się oryginałem, nawet jeśli go zniszczy. Pamiętaj o tym, idąc na zamek.  
–    Skąd wiesz, że tam pójdę?  
–    Ponieważ za każdym razem taką właśnie podejmujesz decyzję.  
–    Nie sądzisz, że...  
–    … mógłbyś zrobić mi na złość i zostać? To niemożliwe. W twoim sercu płonie zbyt wielkie uczucie. Zastanawiasz się co zrobić, ale ostatecznie i tak wygra świadomość, że zostawiasz na pastwę losu kogoś, kogo tym uczuciem darzysz.   
–    Strasznie mądry z ciebie kąt – mruknąłem.- Jest jeszcze coś, co o mnie wiesz, a czego sam nie wiem?  
–    Hmm, możliwe, że jest parę takich rzeczy – zamruczał kot z uśmiechem.- Jednak te będziesz musiał już sam odkryć.   
    Westchnąłem ciężko, podnosząc się z ziemi i wyglądając zza drzewa w kierunku ogromnego zamku, zbudowanego z ciemnoczerwonych cegieł. Wznosił się niemożliwie wysoko, sięgając prawie chmur i budząc strach i podziw swą monstrualną wielkością.   
–    Jak ominę straże?- zapytałem, patrząc na kota, który przeniósł się na gałąź jednego z drzew.- Nie chcę zginąć u samych bram.  
–    Nie musisz się obawiać straży, ponieważ żadnej tam nie ma.  
–    Nie ma?- bąknąłem, zerkając na zamek.- Jak to „nie ma”? Więc kto pilnuje zamku? Kto go broni?  
–    W zamku mieszka tylko Król Kier i jego więzień – odparł spokojnie kot.  
–    To dlaczego nie zbierzecie się wszyscy i nie zaatakujecie go? Przecież to tylko jeden człowieka, jedna osoba, przeciwko... ilu?- Machnąłem ręką w kierunku północy, skąd przybyłem.- Mieszkańców tego miejsce na pewno jest więcej.   
–    Sam znajdź odpowiedź na to pytanie – powiedział kocur i spojrzał w kierunku zamku.- Tam.  
–    Czyli są tam tylko Król i Kuroko, tak?- chciałem się upewnić. Mogę tam bez problemu wejść? A co z bronią? Czym się bronić, jak mam go pokonać?  
–    Wszystko zrozumiesz, gdy już się tam znajdziesz.  
–    O nie, nie, nie, nie próbuj nawet znikać...!- zacząłem pospiesznie.  
–    Powodzenia, Akashi Seijuurou – rzekł jedynie kocur, po czym zniknął, niczym palona kartka papieru.  
    Zacisnąłem usta, by nie krzyknąć czegoś zbyt wulgarnego jak na moje wychowanie. Obiecałem sobie, że od tej pory gdy tylko spotkam na swej drodze kota, przegonię go tupnięciem nogi.  
    Westchnąłem, spoglądając z niepokojem na wznoszący się nieopodal zamek. Kocur znowu miał rację. Od samego początku byłem pewien swego wyboru. Już w momencie, w którym skoczyłem za Tetsuyą w przepaść, zdecydowałem, że mu pomogę. Nie miałem zamiaru się wycofać, nawet jeśli targały mną wątpliwości, nawet jeśli strach ściskał moje gardło i zmiękczał nogi. Wiedziałem, że pójdę tam i chociaż spróbuję ocalić Kuroko z rąk okrutnego władcy.  
    Choć ciężko było mi uwierzyć słowom kota, kiedy zaszedłem na dziedziniec zamku, na własne oczy przekonałem się, że nie jest on przez nikogo strzeżony. Szczerze jednak wątpiłem, by Król Kier mieszkał tu zupełnie sam, jedynie w towarzystwie Kuroko. Dziedziniec był bowiem fragmentem ogrodu, zadbanego i wyjątkowo pięknego. Droga do ogromnych zamkowych drzwi ozdobiona była starannie przyciętymi krzewami czerwonych róż. Mało tego, gdziekolwiek spojrzałem – czy to na prawo, czy na lewo – wszędzie było ich pełno. Nawet sam Król i Tetsuya musieliby spędzać tu całe dnie i noce, by wszystko utrzymać w takim ładzie.  
    Podszedłem ostrożnie do drzwi. Zdziwiło mnie, że były one uchylone, jakby w zapraszającym geście. To jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że mieszkańcy Krainy Czarów sami mogli załatwić tego całego Króla, a nie czekać na mnie. W końcu mieli w swoich szeregach pewnego obłąkanego blondyna, doświadczonego w karaniu tych, którzy w jakiś sposób skrzywdzili jego Kurokokocchiego.  
–    Halo?- bąknąłem niepewnie, przekraczając próg.  
    Hol, w którym się znalazłem, był kilkanaście, albo i kilkadziesiąt razy większy niż ten, który miałem we własnym domu. Nie znajdowało się tutaj nic, prócz czerwonych dywanów – jeden prowadził prosto, do kolejnych drzwi, dwoma innymi zaś wyłożono schody. Biało-złote ściany wokół mnie i ogromny żyrandol zwisający z sufitu lśniły czystością. Tylko magia mogła doprowadzić zamek do takiej czystości, jeśli nie było w nim służby.  
    Powolnym krokiem ruszyłem ku drzwiom naprzeciwko, mając nadzieję, że nie będę musiał przeszukiwać całej budowli, by znaleźć Kuroko. Choć nie ukrywałem, że o wiele bardziej wolałbym znaleźć go i uciec z nim, nim Król by się spostrzegł. Domyślałem się jednak, że to niemożliwe. Prawdopodobnie pilnował go jak oka w głowie, lub też więził zakutego w kajdanach.   
    Chwyciłem za uchwyt w drzwiach i zacząłem powoli na nie napierać. Ledwie się rozsunęły, ujrzałem przed sobą wysokie jak ogromne drzewa, białe kolumny podtrzymujące ozdobny sufit. Pchałem dalej drzwi, przełykając nerwowo ślinę. Wiedziałem już, dokąd one prowadzą.  
    To była sala tronowa. Ogromne pomieszczenie z równie ogromnymi kolumnami i długim czerwonym dywanem, prowadzącym od drzwi, przez schody u końca sali, aż po sam królewski tron, stojący tam dumnie pośrodku. I choć modliłem się w duchu, by sala okazała się pusta, moje modły nie zostały wysłuchane.  
    Król Kier siedział na swoim tronie, wyglądając wyjątkowo dostojnie i elegancko. W wysokich niemal do kolan czarnych butach i długiej, ciemnoczerwonej szacie opinającej ciasno jego klatkę piersiową, rozluźniając się jednak swobodnie od pasa w dół, wyglądał nie tylko jak król, ale jak i doświadczony wojownik. Zaczynałem już przypuszczać, co było powodem moich dotychczasowych klęsk.  
–    Podejdź, Seijuurou – powiedział spokojnie.- Zawsze jesteś mile widziany w moim zamku. Nie musisz się niczego obawiać.  
    Rozejrzałem się niepewnie wokół, woląc upewnić się, że rzeczywiście nikogo nie ma. Nie chciałem zostać zaskoczony przez kryjącego się za którąś z kolumn rycerza.  
–    Jak ci się udała podróż?- zapytał Król, gdy ruszyłem w jego kierunku wolnym krokiem.- Bez komplikacji, jak mniemam? Nasz drogi poddany, Ryouta, ma skłonność do krzywdzenia swoich bliskich i łatwo wpada w gniew. Pewnego razu przyszedłeś do mnie nieźle przez niego poharatany. Widzę jednak, że i tym razem udało ci się uciec.  
–    Gdzie jest Kuroko?- zapytałem bez ogródek.  
–    Spokojnie, bez pośpiechu – powiedział ze śmiechem władca, wstając ze swojego tronu i ruszając w moim kierunku. Zatrzymałem się i zrobiłem krok do tyłu, gotów uciekać.  
–    Nie mam zamiaru grać nieczysto, Seijuurou, nie zaatakuję cię bez uprzedzenia – usłyszałem jego przyjazny ton. Podszedł do mnie, uśmiechając się.- Napijemy się herbaty, nim przejdziemy do spraw biznesowych?  
    Otwarłem usta, chcąc odpowiedzieć, jednak urwałem, patrząc z przerażeniem na jego twarz. Z daleka nie mogłem jej się dobrze przyjrzeć, podobnie jak włosom, które skrywała złoto-czerwona korona z kamieniem pośrodku w kształcie serca. Teraz jednak, mając Króla Kier tuż przed sobą, dokładnie widziałem dobrze mi znane rysy twarzy, pewne siebie spojrzenie i znaczący uśmiech.  
–    Jak to możliwe...?- szepnąłem.  
–    Zupełnie zwyczajnie, Seijuurou – oparł Król.  
–    Więc to ja jestem królem?  
–    Nie.- Pokręcił głową.- To ja nim jestem. Ty jesteś tylko Seijuurou. Jesteś Alicją.  
–    Ten sen... naprawdę jest pełen metafor. Mam walczyć z samym sobą?  
    Król rozchylił lekko usta, jednak nie odezwał się. Posłał mi delikatny uśmiech, jednocześnie unosząc dłoń i ostrożnie dotykając mój policzek. Pogładził go delikatnie, a następnie złożył na moich ustach pocałunek.  
–    Pójdź ze mną – powiedział, odsuwając się.- Chcesz zobaczyć się z Tetsuyą, prawda?  
    Odwróciłem się za nim, gdy mnie minął, przez dłuższą chwilę stojąc tylko i wpatrując się w jego plecy. Kiedy był już przy drzwiach, spojrzał na mnie przez ramię i skinął mi głową. Ruszyłem ku niemu powolnym krokiem, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że Królem Kier, królem Krainy Czarów, jestem ja sam – Akashi Seijuurou.  
–    Gdzie są wszyscy?- zapytałem.- Straż, służba, ogrodnicy...?  
–    Kiedy na twej drodze stają problemy, musisz się ich pozbyć – zamruczał Król, wspinając się po schodach znajdujących się po prawej stronie od wejścia do zamku.  
–    Czy to znaczy, że ich zabiłeś?  
–    W dużej mierze wyręczył mnie za to Ryouta. Gdyby nie jego obsesja na punkcie Tetsuyi, zatrudniłbym go jako kata. Oh. No i gdybym miał jeszcze kogoś, kogo mógłbym skazać na śmierć.- Mrugnął do mnie okiem.  
–    Kise powiedział, że... okropnie traktujesz Kuroko – mruknąłem.- Sam też go widziałem, wygląda strasznie! Jest pobity i poraniony, dlaczego nie dasz mu spokoju i nie uwolnisz go?!  
–    Z tego samego powodu, dla którego ty przyszedłeś to zrobić.  
–    Co?- bąknąłem.- Niemożliwe, mój powód jest bardziej...  
–    Romantyczny? Łagodny? Wspaniały?- Znów spojrzał na mnie przez ramię, unosząc lekko brwi.- Każdy okazuje miłość na swój własny sposób. Może ci się wydawać inaczej, ale staram się chronić Tetsuyę. Poza zamkiem grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Wyobrażasz sobie co robiłby z nim Ryouta, gdyby dostał go w swoje oślizgłe łapska? Odpowiem ci – powiedział, gdy ledwie zdążyłem otworzyć usta.- Godzinami uprawiałby z nim seks, nieważne, czy Tetsuya byłby przytomny, czy też nie. Ryouta żyje tylko piciem herbaty, myśleniem o „jego Kurokocchim” i zabijaniem. To ostatnie robi tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś okaże negatywne uczucia wobec Tetsuyi, więc jeśli będzie miał go przy sobie, zajmie się już tylko nim. I piciem herbaty – dodał po chwili.  
    Weszliśmy na wyższą kondygnację i ruszyliśmy prosto bogato wystrojonym korytarzem. Przypuszczałem, że naszym celem są drzwi na jego końcu.   
–    Więc twoim zdaniem lepiej jest bić Kuroko i go sponiewierać? Dlaczego go tak traktujesz? Dlaczego doprowadzasz go niemal na skraj śmierci?! To jest twój sposób na wyrażanie miłości?  
–    To jest silniejsze ode mnie – powiedział Król.- Tak jak twoja upartość w przychodzeniu tu za każdym razem i próba uwolnienia go ode mnie. Albo raczej od ciebie. To zależy od interpretacji.  
    Podeszliśmy do drzwi na końcu korytarza. Król Kier spojrzał na mnie, po czym nacisnął klamkę i pchnął je, wkraczając do środka. Wszedłem za nim powoli, czując, jak moje nogi zaczynając drżeć.  
    To była komnata sypialna. Znajdowało się w niej kilka regałów z książkami i duży kominek. Po oknem stał okrągły stolik na jednej nodze, przy nim zaś dwa ozdobne fotele. Jednak najbardziej w oczy rzucało się stojące pośrodku pomieszczenia ogromne łoże z baldachimem. To właśnie na nim siedział Kuroko.  
    Był odwrócony do nas plecami i nagi, jednak gdy usłyszał, że weszliśmy, spojrzał na nas i pospiesznie chwycił za kołdrę, zakrywając się niemal po szyję. Patrzył to na mnie to na Króla, jakby obawiał się, że obaj jesteśmy tacy sami.  
    Wyglądał gorzej, niż kiedy widziałem go nad przepaścią. Wciąż miał sińce pod oczami i spierzchnięte wargi, na jego policzku wciąż tkwiło zadrapanie. Teraz jednak widziałem również długie, krwawe pręgi na jego plecach.   
    Zacisnąłem mocno usta i pięści, powoli ruszając w jego kierunku. Okrążyłem łóżko wolnym krokiem, zerkając przy okazji na Króla Kier. Zamknął drzwi i w spokoju przyglądał mi się, kiedy zbliżałem się do jego więźnia.  
–    Cześć, Kuroko – szepnąłem.  
–    Akashi-kun – mruknął, spuszczając wzrok.- Wybacz, że znów musiałeś się tu znaleźć.  
–    To ja powinienem cię przeprosić – powiedziałem cicho, ostrożnie przed nim klękając i chwytając jego dłoń.- Czy bardzo cię boli?  
–    Nie – odparł, uśmiechając się słabo.- Niczym się nie martw. Proszę, odejdź stąd. Nie musisz tego robić, nie musisz znowu z nim walczyć.  
–    Nie obudzę się tak łatwo – mruknąłem.  
–    Akashi-kun ma klucz – powiedział Kuroko, unosząc głowę i patrząc na Króla.- Odda ci go, nie musisz z nim walczyć.  
    Spojrzałem pytająco na Króla Kier, a ten podszedł do nas z uśmiechem i usiadł obok Kuroko. Sięgnął pod swoją szatę i wyciągnął wiszący na złotym łańcuszku czarny klucz z wygrawerowaną piką.   
–    Tetsuya nie kłamie – powiedział.- Oddam ci go i wskażę odpowiednie drzwi. Będziesz mógł wrócić do swojej „rzeczywistości”, za którą tak tęsknisz.  
–    Co będzie z Kuroko?  
–    Jak to „co”?- Król uniósł lekko brew.- Zostanie ze mną.  
–    Nie zostawię go tutaj – warknąłem, podnosząc się i patrząc z góry na Króla Kier.   
–    Cóż... nikt nie mówi, że w ogóle musisz odchodzić – powiedział cicho Król, całując delikatnie ramię Kuroko.- Nikomu innemu bym na to nie pozwolił, ale ostatecznie ja i ty jesteśmy niemal jednością. Możesz zostać z nami, Seijuurou. Tylko tobie pozwolę dotykać Tetsuyi.- Wstał powoli, przysuwając się do mnie z uśmiechem na ustach i znów gładząc mnie po policzku.- Będziemy żyć tu razem, we trzech. Nigdy niczego nam nie zabraknie, ponieważ nasza moc jest nieskończona. Nic ani nikt nam tutaj nie zagrozi. Tylko my i Tetsuya. Niczego więcej nie potrzebujemy, prawda?   
–    Jak możesz decydować o czymś takim, nie pytając nawet Kuroko o zdanie?  
–    Wiem, czego on chce. Mnie. A skoro chce mnie, to chce także ciebie. Co dwóch Seijuurou, to nie jeden, czyż nie?  
–    Kuroko przez ciebie cierpi! Niby jakim cudem może chcieć zostać przy twoim boku?!  
–    Bo mnie kocha – odparł spokojnie Król. Spojrzał na błękitnowłosego i dotknął koniuszkiem palca jego ust.- Kocha mnie niezależnie od tego, jak go traktuję. Niezależnie od tego, co robię i jaki jestem. To właśnie jest prawdziwie czyste uczucie – kiedy kocha się nie za coś, lecz wbrew czemuś. Prawda, Tetsuya? Powiedz, że mnie kochasz.  
    Kuroko spojrzał na mnie pospiesznie, a potem szybko spuścił wzrok, rumieniąc się lekko z zawstydzenia. Odwrócił od nas głowę, umykając dłoni Króla Kier.  
–    Przy tobie zawsze staje się wstydliwy – westchnął mój bliźniak.- Ale zwykle powtarza mi to niemal non stop. Tobie też by powiedział, gdybyś do nas dołączył. Chcesz?  
–    Co? Nie!- odparłem, oburzony.  
–    Nie używaj takiego tonu, zrobisz mu przykrość. Jeszcze pomyśli, że się go brzydzisz.  
–    A ty nie traktuj go jak zwierzęcia!- odparłem natychmiast.- I odmawiam odejścia. Nie odejdę, póki nie uwolnię Kuroko.  
–    I znów to samo – westchnął ciężko król, załamując ręce.- Tyle złości się w tobie rodzi, kiedy wędrujesz przez Krainę Czarów, tyle nerwów tracisz, nim docierasz do zamku, a kiedy masz do wyboru odejść w spokoju, zachowując życie, albo zostać przy boku moim i Tetsuyi... ty zawsze wybierasz walkę.  
–    Dziwisz mi się?- wycedziłem.  
–    Owszem – odparł zwyczajnie.- Oboje kochamy Tetsuyę równie mocno, i chociaż masz okazję zostać przy nim, zaopiekować się nim i kochać się z nim każdej nocy, to wolisz wpierw zabić samego siebie. A raczej zginąć z własnej ręki.  
–    Tak, masz rację – potwierdziłem.- Wolę zginąć z własnej ręki i wrócić tutaj po raz kolejny, by znów spróbować. I, wierz mi, nigdy nie zmienię zdania.  
–    Wierzę ci – mruknął Król Kier.- W końcu jesteś mną, a ja tobą.  
    Skinąłem głową na potwierdzenie jego słów. Nie było się co sprzeczać. Chociaż mieliśmy inne sposoby okazywania uczuć, nadal byliśmy tą samą osobą. Różnica między nami była tylko jedna.  
    Ja byłem oryginałem, a on kopią.  
    Kiedy Król Kier wycofał się do kominka i sięgnął ponad niego po wiszące tam katany, zrozumiałem, że to będzie prawdziwa walka na śmierć i życie. Rzucił mi jeden z ostrzy, a ja chwyciłem go i ścisnąłem mocno jego pochwę. Katana wydawała się zaskakująco lekka. Gdy dotknąłem ostrożnie jej rękojeści, poczułem na dłoni dziwnie znajome ciepło.  
–    Akashi-kun, proszę cię, nie rób tego – powiedział gorączkowo Kuroko, patrząc na mnie w panice.- Nie musisz tego robić, możesz stąd odejść raz na zawsze, obudzić się i zapomnieć o wszystkim, nigdy tutaj nie wrócić...!  
–    Nie mogę – odparłem cicho.- Nie mogę zbudzić się i żyć ze świadomością, że już nigdy nie będę w stanie powrócić do snu, w którym pozostawiłem cię cierpiącego. Już wolę zaryzykować i albo zginąć, by wrócić po ciebie i dalej próbować, albo tym razem zwyciężyć i zabrać cię ze sobą.   
    Kuroko pokręcił jedynie głową, wzdychając drżąco. Podciągnął po siebie nogi, przykrywając się szczelniej pościelą, a następnie zakrył twarz dłońmi.  
–    Który kolor wybierasz tym razem?- zapytał Król Kier.  
–    Który kolor?- powtórzyłem, marszcząc brwi.  
–    Jestem Królem Kier. A ty? Również wybierasz kier, czy może karo?  
–    Trefl – mruknąłem.  
–    Hmm. To tylko trzylistna koniczyna, ale kto wie, może przyniesie ci szczęście. Przybliż się odrobinę. Nie chciałbym, żebyś przypadkiem zabił Tetsuyę.  
    Odsunąłem się powoli od łóżka, jednocześnie wyjmując katanę z pochwy, którą następnie odrzuciłem na bok. Chwyciłem rękojeść w obie dłonie, uważnie obserwując ruchy mojego przeciwnika. W realnym świecie miałem okazję uczęszczać na lekcje kendo i choć prawdopodobnie zbyt wiele nie mogło mi to pomóc, to i tak cieszyłem się, że miałem choć niewielkie pojęcie o tym, jak trzymać broń.   
    Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła, kiedy Król Kier ruszył na mnie i zamachnął się swoją kataną. Odparowałem atak, w komnacie rozległ się głośny, charakterystyczny metaliczny dźwięk uderzających o siebie ostrzy. Cofnąłem się o krok, ciesząc z wielkości pomieszczenia. Pole do manewru nie było tak szerokie i puste jak w dojo, ale dało się oswoić.   
    Król Kier czekał na mój atak. Wbijając we mnie spojrzenie swoich oczu – jednego w kolorze czerwieni, drugiego zaś złota – na ugiętych lekko nogach przesuwał się w moją prawą stronę, co było dla mnie trochę niekorzystne. Jeśli spróbuje popchnąć mnie do kominka...  
    Skoczyłem ku niemu możliwie jak najszybciej, wyprowadzając cios. Król Kier zablokował go i ruszył do kontrataku, zamachując się nieco z ukosa i kierując ostrze w mój lewy bok. Udało mi się w ostatniej chwili odtrącić go kataną i odepchnąć od siebie, jednocześnie odskoczyłem do tyłu, dzięki czemu minąłem kominek i teraz krążyłem w kierunku łoża.   
–    Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielką mam przewagę?- zapytał Król Kier.- Toczyliśmy tę walkę niezliczoną ilość razy, doskonale znam każdy twój ruch. Sam wykonuję dokładnie te same, co zawsze, ponieważ wiem, jak skończy się ostatni atak.  
–    Mówisz mi to za każdym razem?- mruknąłem.  
–    Nie za każdym.- Król uśmiechnął się lekko.- Nieważne czy mówię to, czy nie, twój ostatni atak zawsze jest taki sam.  
–    Byłoby o wiele ciekawie, gdybyś powiedział mi, jakiego ataku do tej pory używałem.  
–    Nie jesteśmy głupcami, Seijuurou – zaśmiał się Król Kier.- Nie będę ryzykował, skoro wiem, jak łatwo cię pokonać. Widok Tetsuyi trochę mnie podbudowuje. Mam ochotę na coś o wiele przyjemniejszego niż walka, dlatego chcę to szybko skończyć.  
    Nie odpowiedziałem, myśląc gorączkowo. Wiedziałem, że powiedział to specjalnie, by w mojej głowie zapanował mętlik. Który mój atak będzie ostateczny? Ten? Następny? Trzeci z rzędu, czwarty? Z której strony go wyprowadzę i w jaki sposób się zamachnę?  
    Te pytania nie miały sensu, a i tak krążyły po mojej głowie.  
    Król ruszył do ataku. Zamachnął się z prawej, potem z lewej, spróbował z góry i znowu z lewej. Odparowywałem kolejne ataki z coraz większą siłą i złością. Kątem oka widziałem, że Kuroko wciąż siedział skulony na łóżku, słyszałem jego ciche jęki i westchnienia. Z całej naszej trójki prawdopodobnie to właśnie on chciał, by to wszystko się skończyło.  
    Choć to ja miałem największą motywację.  
    Przyszła moja kolej na atak. Zacisnąłem zęby, postanawiając dłużej nie zwlekać. Rzuciłem się ku niemu, mocno zamachując z prawej strony. Z krzykiem wściekłości, ciąłem z mocą jego bok, wbijając katanę w biodro.   
    To mnie zaskoczyło, ale na krótko. Kiedy Król wydał z siebie głośny krzyk, pospiesznie wykonałem kolejny ruch, tym razem z góry, chcąc ostatecznym ciosem to zakończyć. Całe moje ciało rozpierała pewnego rodzaju euforia, uczucie nerwowego oczekiwania na koniec. A potem zagłębiło się w nim ostrze.  
    Król Kier sprawnym ruchem wyszarpnął ze mnie swoją katanę, a ja z jękiem upadłem na podłogę. Czułem niewyobrażalnie silny i piekący ból tuż pod żebrem. Wiedziałem, że ostrze nie przecięło płuc, jednak rana była na tyle głęboko, że po chwili niemal cała koszula i kamizelka, które na sobie miałem, zabarwiły się ciemną czerwienią świeżej krwi.  
    Król podszedł do mnie i stanął nade mną, spoglądając łagodnie na moją twarz. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, unosząc powoli katanę.  
–    Właśnie to był ten atak, Seijuurou – powiedział.- Do zobaczenia następnym razem.  
    To był dla mnie koniec. W oczach miałem łzy bezradności, wiedziałem bowiem, że i tak zapomnę o tym zdarzeniu, że i tak nie będę pamiętał, jakich ruchów używałem i co mówiłem. Od początku do końca nie mogłem zrobić nic – ponieważ każdy w Krainie Czarów doskonale znał moje reakcje. Znała je Gąsienica, znał je Kapelusznik i czarny kocur.  
    Znał je Król Kier.  
    Zamknąłem powoli oczy, cicho szepcząc imię Kuroko. Czekałem na cios ostateczny, w ogóle nie ciesząc się ze świadomości, że choć na chwilę wrócę do realnego świata. Chciałem zostać tutaj, dalej walczyć ze swoją kopią i uwolnić Tetsuyę.  
    Ale było za późno.  
    Przegrałem.  
–    Przepraszam...- szepnąłem cicho.- Wybacz, Kuroko...  
    Wtem po całej komnacie rozległ się głośny wrzask. Otwarłem raptownie oczy, patrząc w niemym szoku, jak Kuroko, owinięty pościelą, rzuca się na Króla Kier i uderza go silnie królewskim berłem. Król jęknął głucho, osuwając się na podłogę tuż obok mnie. A gdy ledwie dotarło do mnie, jak wielka nadarzyła się okazja, ze zdumieniem ujrzałem, jak Tetsuya podnosi moją katana i, ze łzami w oczach, wbija ją w serce nieprzytomnego króla.  
    Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Chociaż widziałem to na własne oczy, nie byłem w stanie dopuścić do siebie świadomości, że to sam Kuroko uwolnił siebie od wpływu Króla Kier. On sam sprzeciwił mu się, zaatakował go, zabił...   
    Uniosłem się ostrożnie na łokciu, stękając z bólu. Kuroko osunął się na kolana, wypuszczając z rąk katanę i pociągając nosem. Jego twarz wyrażała smutek i jakby niedowierzanie. Dłonie, którymi chwycił za pościel, by mocniej ją do siebie przycisnąć, drżały delikatnie.  
    Król Kier leżał bezwładnie na czerwonym dywanie, który powoli wpijał sączącą się z jego rany krew. Jego skóra robiła się coraz bledsza, heterochromiczne oczy straciły charakterystyczny blask i stały się matowe.  
    W tamtej chwili czułem się niezwykle dziwnie. Patrzyłem nie tylko na człowieka, z którego uchodziło życie – patrzyłem na moją własną śmierć. Wygląd Króla Kier nie był jedyną rzeczą, jaka nas łączyła. On był mną w zupełności. Z innym charakterem i innym światopoglądem, jednak czułem – nie, wiedziałem – że jesteśmy jedną, tą samą osobą.  
    Przysunąłem się ostrożnie do Kuroko, ściskając dłonią własną ranę. Starałem się oddychać spokojnie i nie wykonywać nagłych ruchów, które mogłyby pogorszyć mój stan. Tetsuya jeszcze długo wpatrywał się w martwego mnie, aż w końcu jakby oprzytomniał i zdał sobie sprawę z mojej obecności.  
–    Trzeba cię opatrzyć – wymamrotał.  
–    W porządku, dam radę.- Uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko, spoglądając na Króla Kier.- Czy wiesz, gdzie są te drzwi, które nas stąd wyprowadzą?  
–    Tak, wiem.- Skinął głową, znów odwracając ją ku martwemu władcy.  
–    Wszystko dobrze?- zapytałem cicho.  
–    Właśnie cię zabiłem – mruknął błękitnowłosy ze słabym uśmiechem.- Nie jest do końca dobrze.  
–    Zabiłeś tylko moją kopię – powiedziałem.- To... zaskakujące. Przybyłem tutaj, by cię uratować, podczas gdy to ty uratowałeś mnie. Nie robiłeś tego wcześniej, prawda?  
    Kuroko pokręcił przecząco głową, na krótki moment zamykając oczy. Kiedy znów je otworzył, westchnął cicho i pociągnął nosem.  
–    Sam nie wiem, co mnie napadło – odezwał się.- Po prostu... nie chciałem kolejny raz patrzeć, jak umierasz. Do tej pory byłem bezsilny, przyglądałem się tylko, albo zakrywałem oczy i czekałem na koniec. A potem każdego kolejnego dnia żyłem w obawie, że znów zjawisz się w zamku.  
–    Widziałem cię na cmentarzu – powiedziałem, marszcząc brwi.- Prosiłeś mnie o pomoc.   
–    Nie wolno mi było opuszczać zamku – odparł Kuroko, patrząc na mnie.- Chyba, że do ogrodu, w towarzystwie Akashiego-kun. Może to nie mnie widziałeś...?  
–    Nie, jestem pewien, że to byłeś ty – westchnąłem cicho.- Może mi się wydawało, a może...  
–    Może...?  
–    Nie, nic.- Pokręciłem głową.- To nieważne. Ubierz się, Kuroko, i zabierajmy się stąd. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Jestem zmęczony... i ranny – zaśmiałem się lekko.- Boli jak diabli. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę miał blizny, kiedy się obudzę.  
    Kuroko skinął głową, a następnie podniósł się niezgrabnie z podłogi. Ruszył do łóżka chwiejnym krokiem i sięgnął po leżącą na nim szatę.  
    Spojrzałem na Króla Kier. Na jego twarzy malował się spokój, jakby przy ostatnim oddechu pogodził się z myślą, że ostatecznie przegrał. Żaden z nas nie mógł tego przewidzieć, żaden nie mógł nawet pomyśleć, że istniała trzecia opcja. Opcja, w której jedyna osoba znająca zarówno wszystkie ruchy Króla, jak i Alicji, pomaga jednemu z nich.  
    Strach wyobrażać sobie, co Król Kier zrobiłby z Tetsuyą, gdyby zdołał uniknąć ciosu...   
    Ostrożnie chwyciłem łańcuszek wiszący na jego szyi, a potem szarpnąłem nim silnie, zrywając. Skrzywiłem się, kiedy poczułem rwący ból z boku. Podtrzymując się ramy łóżka, podniosłem się powoli i stanąłem na trzęsących się nogach. Kuroko zdążył już narzucić niechlujnie granatowo-białe szaty, chwilę później znalazł się u mego boku, zarzucając moją rękę przez ramię i delikatnie chwytając mnie w pasie.  
–    Na pewno nie chcesz najpierw zatrzymać krwawienia?- zapytał z niepokojem.  
–    Słabnę z każdą chwilą – mruknąłem.- Już i tak straciłem zbyt wiele krwi. Chcę już po prostu się obudzić i iść do szkoły. Kiedy cię zobaczę, to chyba cię wyściskam.  
    Tetsuya uśmiechnął się lekko, prowadząc mnie ostrożnie przez korytarz.  
–    Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś, Akashi-kun – powiedział.- To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Nieważne jak wiele złych rzeczy dowiadywałeś się o tym świecie i jak wiele złego cię tutaj spotkało, twoja decyzja zawsze była taka sama. Przychodziłeś mi pomóc i nie wahałeś się, nawet wiedząc, że Król Kier pamięta każdy twój ruch, że ma nad tobą ogromną przewagę.  
–    Cóż... ostatecznie ja miałem coś o wiele lepszego – szepnąłem.- Miałem ciebie.  
    Kuroko spuścił głowę, nieco zawstydzony.  
–    Żałuję, że tak późno zebrałem się na odwagę – wymamrotał.- Wybacz mi.  
–    Nie mam ci czego wybaczać – zaśmiałem się krótko.- Najważniejsze, że to już koniec. Mam nadzieję, że kolejny sen będzie bardziej kolorowy.  
    Zatrzymaliśmy się przed starymi drzwiami, zupełnie nie pasującymi wyglądem do tak pięknego zamku. Szare drewno, zniszczone przez czas i korniki, sprawiało wrażenie, jakby pochodziło z zakurzonego strychu, na którego nikt nie wchodził od wielu lat. Klamka była okrągła, pomalowana na złoto, jednak farba zdążyła już odpaść tu i tam, ukazując brzydki, miedziano-czerwony krążek.   
–    To są drzwi do mojego życia?- mruknąłem.  
–    Odpowiadają twojej wyobraźni – powiedział Kuroko.- Zbyt rzadko jej używasz, Akashi-kun. Ale myślę, że z czasem staną się one o wiele piękniejsze.   
–    To tylko sen, Kuroko – westchnąłem z uśmiechem, spoglądając na niego.- Kiedy się obudzę, zapewne szybko o nim zapomnę. Ale jeśli jednak będę pamiętał... to na pewno nie uznam tego za coś „bez znaczenia”.  
    Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do mnie delikatnie. Odwzajemniłem ten gest, a potem wsunąłem do zamka czarny klucz z wygrawerowaną piką. Przekręciłem go i położyłem dłoń na klamce.   
    Mój sen dobiegał końca. Dotarłem do momentu, w którym mogłem powrócić do świata rzeczywistego, gdzie nie czekał na mnie ciepły uśmiech ojca, kojący głos matki, czy wesoły śmiech brata, gdzie nie było gadających kotów i magicznych lasów pełnych grzybów tak wielkich, jak drzewa.   
    Ale niczego nie żałowałem. Ponieważ wiedziałem, że znajdę tam kogoś, kto sprawi, że moje życie będzie jeszcze bardziej barwne i bajeczne, niż niejedna Kraina Czarów.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
